Forgotten Promises and Hidden Lies
by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction
Summary: Its been four years since Percy and Laurens 'death.' Four years of living on the streets with pseudonyms. They have just started to move on from their loss, when the worst possible thing happens-their cover is blown to a mortal. Infuriated, Hera is punishing them for defying her, they have to spend half a year back at Camp. Only if anyone learns that it's really them, bye-bye camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So this is my sequel to my version of HoH, but it can be read as an independent fic. Some things you should know first though:**

**- I have an extra character. Percy's twin sister, Lauren. She was also dating Nico.**

**- This takes place four years after my other fic, four years after they defeated Gaea.**

**- Percy and Lauren were banned from Camp Half-blood, due to an ancient prophecy which will be brought to light in this fic. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Percy**

_"Perseus Jackson!" _My twin sister hisses at me, "I swear, if you make another bald spot, I will personally slit your throat!"

I roll my eyes at Lauren as I snip off another bleach white lock. I had helped her dye her hair earlier today, and I might have accidently mixed the dye wrong, resulting in the tips of her once black hair turning white, while the roots turned the desired blonde colour. To say the least, I'm lucky that I'll still be able to have children in the future, if you know what I mean.

"Stop fretting, _Mer," _I emphasize her pseudenum. I can almost feel her roll her eyes, but she doesn't say anything.

That's who we are now. Mer and Kai. No longer Lauren and Percy. It's been almost four years, since our 'death.' Four years of living on the streets. Four years of everyone we ever loved thinking that we're dead. Four years away from Annabeth.

My chest constricts at the name. I've mostly forgotten about her, or at least, I've tried too. It's Lauren and mine's reasoning. Hera made it very clear that we can't ever let anyone know who we really are. So there's no point in us living in the past. It's best if we just move on, despite how hard it is.

I chop the last piece of hair off, doing a quick scan over my sister's head, to make sure that it's all fairly even. It's now about three inches long, with only the very ends looking white. You can't even really notice it anymore.

I ruffle a hand through her hair, and she shoots me a peeved look in the cracked glass that we're using as a mirror in an alley way.

"Thanks Kai," She rolls her eyes at my name. I simply stick my tongue out at her. Yeah, I know, mature. We're going to be twenty in less than a month, but according to my sister, I'm just a five year old trapped in a nineteen year old body.

I stare at our reflections in the 'mirror' as she stands up. We've both changed so much, and not necessarily in good ways. Life on the streets toughened us up, and gave us both a below standard attitude. We were the exact opposite of our old selves. Percy Jackson was the Hero loved by everybody; Kai was the shady jerk who picked on kids for the heck of it. Lauren Jackson was the sweet goody-two-shoes; Mer was a bad-ass chick with a flippant attitude.

We both wore black jeans and black shirts. My hair was rather long. Her's was now blonde and short. Our scars marred the right side of our faces, one eye completely covered with gray scar tissue, the other green eye hidden behind a brown contact lense - courtesy of Hephaestus. She wore a leather jacket and had ripped her jeans all up the legs. Even though she never said it, I know it's because it's how Nico used wear his jeans. Even though we've both moved on, there's still little quirks that both of us have that remind us of our old lives.

"Where to now?" I ask her. I might be the better swordsman, but she was definitely the brains of our operation. If I was on my own, I'd either be eaten by a monster by now, or someone would have figured out who I really am, resulting in Hera's temper tantrum, and the one place where my friends still are being burnt to the ground.

Not for the first time, I'm grateful for my twin.

"Do you really need to ask?" She raises an eyebrow at me. I laugh a bit. There is one thing that always stays the same in our ever changing routine.

"You and Starbucks," I tease as we walk from the deserted alley into the bustling streets of downtown.

"Yes," She agrees wistfully, "Me and Starbucks." I laugh.

The walk there is quick. I've become pretty pro at using the mist, if I do say so myself. It's handy when we have run ins that we aren't supposed to have. As we walk through the door, the comforting smell of coffee overpowers us. Lauren goes to find a table, and I get in line. I order her a chai tea latte, and I get a caramel machiatto for myself. I mist the barista into thinking that I paid, before making my way over to Lauren.

At first, we felt guilty about stealing with the help of the mist, but we've grown accustomed to it. After all, it's the only way we can live, and it's not like we do anything really stupid. Just enough to get by.

Lauren starts humming to the background radio music. I recognize the song instantly.

"I'm Yours by DB, right?"

She nods, taking a sip of her drink.

DB was this really talented artist who had his breakthrough three years ago. Lauren and I were both still obssessed with his tunes. He had an amazing voice, and all his songs were either about love, heartbreak, or depression. It was perfect music for us.

We both sipped our beverages in silence for a moment, before we both decided it was time to move. We swiftly threw out our trash, briskly walking out the door. We quickly blended into the crowd, before anyone picked us out.

I didn't even realize that I ran into someone, until I, well... ran into her.

"Oh shiz! I'm sorry," I mutter. Lauren throws me a 'really?' look, and I make a face at her. I turn to the girl I knocked over.

"Watch where you're going," The mortal sneers. I immediately dont like her, with her orange hair and orange freckles. And yet, at the same time, she looks oddly familiar. I just can't place her. Lauren however, widens her eyes in recognition. She turns to me urgently.

"Let's go Kai."

Suddenly the mortal's eyes widen too. She looks confused for a second, repulsion across her features. I'm surprised that she's still looking at us. Most can't stand the sight of our scars.

"Jacksons?"

I freeze in my tracks, my blood running cold. Lauren throws me a worried look.

"You're mistake ed," I snap my fingers, concentrating on bending the mist. "We have never met before."

Normally, that works, but this girl just frowned and shook her head. She must have been partially clear sighted. "No, you're Percy. And Lauren. It's me, Nancy Bobofit. We went to school in sixth grade together."

My eyes widen, and Lauren looks like she's eaten something sour. Meanwhile, Nancy kept on babaling.

"... green eyes, but I guess I just don't remember correctly."

My throat is dry. How in Hades did she recognize me? We look nothing like how we used to! If I wasn't so confused, I could swear that this smells of monster... or god.

"Aphrodite, if this is you playing your games, you're gonna be sorry," I mutter under my breath. I then put on a smile full of fake cheer, and turn to Nancy.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again," I smile at her through my teeth. "Maybe we'll see you some other time."

"But wait-"

"Bye Nancy," Lauren pretty much rips my arm out of it's socket - not that I'm complaining at the moment. We pretty much make a dash into the closest alley way. When we stop behind a dumpster, I finally release a breath I had been holding. Lauren has fear in her eyes.

"Do you think Hera will care?"

I don't know how to respond, so I say, "Let's hope not.". Of course, that was when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. The queen of Olympus herself is standing behind us, a cross look on her immortal features. I gulp. Crap.

This is going to be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hope you guys like, so please review!**

**Lauren**

As my eyes fall upon the queen of cows, my blood boils in my veins. I might have moved on, and forgotten my past, but I still could never forgive her for what she did to Perce and I.

"Care to explain that little situation?" Her highness growls. I clench my fists so that I don't do anything stupid.

"Hera, the mist wasn't working. It was an accident. I swear," Perce manages to stutter out. I don't say a word, but rather, I glare at the goddess.

"No excuses Jacksons!" She hisses, causing my hair to stand on end. I huff loudly.

"It was just a stupid mortal, Hera! Stop freaking out about it!" I scream. Hera narrows her eyes dangerously, and I gulp on the inside. But I manage to portray the image of nonchalance. A habit I had picked up over the years.

"Perhaps the two of you need a lesson. When I say something, I mean it. And I think I know just what your punishment will be."

I notice Percy's hand inch slightly closer to his pocket. Most people wouldn't notice, but being his twin, I picked up on stuff like that.

"What?" Percy asks, drawing Hera's intimidating glare. I inwardly sigh in relief.

"The two of you will stay at Camp-halfblood till the winter solstice. But if anyone discovers your true identities, I will personally ravage both camps myself."

My throat tightens at her words. Go back? With everyone there, and not being able to tell them who we are? It was impossible. "There's several flaws in your plan," I mutter. She returns her icy gaze to me.

"Like?" She asks a little too sweetly for my taste. I scowl at her, and thanks to the beautiful carving she did on my face four years ago, it's pretty scary looking.

"For one, demigods are claimed at their first camp fire. We've already been claimed. Won't that be suspscious?"

Hera seemed to think about it for a while. Then she shook her head. "Chiron will assume that you were claimed on the streets, and that you probably had no idea what it was. He'll settle for observing you to figure out your godly parent."

"And what if we say no?" Perce challenges. Hera gives him a sickly sweet smile.

"Then not only will I kill them, but I will kill them in front of you, and you two will die knowing that the deaths of your friends are on your hands.". Yeesh, for a goddess of marriage and family, she is evil. I sigh. I already know what Percy and I's answer will be.

"And if we make it to the winter solstice without revealing ourselves, you'll let the camp go? And we'll be able to leave, no problems?" I ask.

"Yes, that is the deal," Hera nods. Percy and I scowl at her, but we both nod our heads. Hera claps her hands together.

"Done. You two must be at camp by noon or the deal is forfeited. Remember the rules," She sends us one more smile, before turning into her godly form. Percy and I avert our eyes, so as to not be incinerated on the spot. Ugh, I hate her.

"Well, we apparently need to get ourselves back to camp," Percy mutters. I know what he means. This is by far the most sadistic thing Hera has ever done to us. We stood by as she scarred our faces. We listened to her when she took us away from our loved ones. But this was just plain cruel. She wanted us to go back to Camp. See everyone, and not be able to tell them who we really are. It was sick, really.

"Let's get this over with," I mumble as Percy and I make our way onto the street. Percy does his famous New York cab whistle, and I'm surprised Blackjack doesn't appear. We hop in the cab, giving the mortal instructions to a strawberry farm on Long Island.

I play with my new hair as we ride. I've always had long hair, for as long as I can remember. I had stated dying it blonde and straightening it a couple years ago, about the same time that Perce started to wear his hair longer.

I really hate who I am now, and I won't deny that I'm not ashamed of what I've done. My finger absentmindedly traces my tattoo on my right wrist. It is a small, intricate swirl design, combining a skull and a trident. I got it a year after our 'death'. Nico had drawn a pattern similar to it when we were fourteen, and so I had it tattooed on as a permanent memory.

My other wrist is covered in scars. Jagged scars, straight scars, dark scars, white scars. They adorn both of Percy's wrists too. We both started cutting about two years after our banishment. It was the only way to relieve our pain. I pick at a scab of a new one.

I won't deny this either - I dress like a slut. I was pretty against it at first, but Perce was adament about forgetting our old selves. It hurt, but I finally did. And in some ways it does have it's advantages. Most monsters think I'm vulnerable in my stiletto heels. If only they knew that Percy had spent hours training me till I was better fighting in heels than shoes.

I inwardly sigh and start humming to What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Stupid, I know, but it's kind of my song. Some days, when I stare into the mirror, and am repulsed by my own reflection, I need a reminder. A reminder of what I used to look like before the white mutilated flesh was ripped in a hard line down the side of my face. You know that it's pretty bad when you're disgusted with your own look.

I turn to look at my brother, and I see that his fist is clenched. I grab it, and rub his hand soothingly. He gives me a tight lipped smile.

"It'll be fine Perce," I use his real name, to show him how much I mean what I said. He gives me another smile, this one looking a bit more natural.

"I know. It's just... Annabeth will probably be there."

I know exactly how he feels. As much as I've been procrastinating, I know that I'll have the same problem with Nico. I bit my tongue as I think about my old boyfriend, but I push away my tears and put on a brave face for my brother. He was strong when I have my mental breakdowns. I will be strong for his.

"We'll be fine. I know it. Let's just... not get too attached," I say vaguely. He nods in agreement.

"What if they recognize us?" He finally whispers the fear that has been boiling in my stomach all morning. I gulp and give him a tight smile.

"Then we pray to any god but Hera.". He laughs dryly at that, which makes me smile. "Speaking of recognizing factors, we should put riptide in the pouch."

Percy shakes his head immediately. "No ways. Riptide stays with me. I'll use some different weapons while we're there, but Riptide is staying in my pocket."

I don't push the subject, knowing that it's a comfort thing. In fact, I'm secretly glad that he refused, because now I have a reason as to why I'm not putting my switch blade away either. It's pure black, and made of Stygian Iron. Nico gave it to me when we were fourteen. It's also the knife that Percy and I use to cut.

The pouch was a final gift from Hera. It's a green makeup pouch. Like Anaklusmos returns to Percy's pocket, the pouch always returns to mine. It also can only be opened by with Percy or me, giving it top security. The last remenants of our old life is contained within it. Our Camp Half-Blood necklaces, pictures of friends and family. A small owl earring that used to belong to Annabeth - she had given it to Percy during their stay in Tartarus, and Perce forgot to give it back - And my engagement ring.

My throats constricts at the thought of the ring. While Perce and I have flipped through the old photos at times, I haven't touched the ring since the day I had put it in there. Nico had given it to me during the Second Giant War. It had belong to his Aunt Dolce, his last living relative. It had been our promise to each other. A promise, that I had to break.

My thoughts are interrupted by the cab coming to a halt. I grumble as Percy and I start to curse in different languages - him in Spanish, me in Italian. The cabbie slowly starts the cab again, as Percy mutters something about whiplash, at some point switching to french. Knowing him, he probably didn't even realize it.

That was something that both of us had picked up over the years of living on the streets. We're pretty much fluent now in French, Spanish, Portuguese, and Italian. We can also understand almost all Latin based languages to a certain extent as well. It helped that our minds were wired for Greek and Latin in the first place too. When Percy is most angry, he starts shouting in Spanish. Don't ask me why. Just because I'm his twin, doesn't mean that I am privledged enough to know how his brain works. My favourite language is Italian, because it makes me feel connected to Nico.

We finally arrive at eleven. The cabbie drops us off on the side of the road, and we both look at each other before giving each other the slightest nod.

We're returning to Camp.

We slowly make our way up the hill, towards what used to be Thalia's pine tree. Just before we crest the hill, and can see into camp, Percy stops in his tracks.

"What's up?" I turn to him confused. Percy just has the look on his face that he gets when he realizes that he's been made a fool of. He suddenly shouts at the sky.

"Little conspicuous if we just waltz back in, huh?". I clue into his shouts, and realize that he's right. But before I can agree, we both turn to a hissing noise behind us. A hydra snarls at us. Great. Thank You Hera. Note the sarcasm.

Percy curses under his breath, but pulls out a makeshift spear that he made. I unstrap my short sword from my leg and brace myself for the beast.

Percy, being the idiot he always is, charges it right away. I loose track of time, as I always do in a battle, slashing and jabbing, but not removing any heads. This monster would be dead already if Percy used Riptide, but then so would we. And camp.

For a split second, Perce and I back away from it, to get a better view. And in that split second, twenty arrows protrude from it's necks. It vanishes into icky yellow powder.

Panting, Percy and I turn to see five demigods standing on the border. They usher us to them, and with one last shared look, we step inside the boundaries of camp. I recognize Will Solace, even after all these years. Beside him are Connor and Travis Stoll, Jake Mason, and one other I don't recognize.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood," Will tells us, eyeing me up. I give him a glare, and he cowers away. Well, at least my disfigured face is good for something.

"I'm Kai, and this is my little sister Mer," Perce introduces us. I have to clench my fist in order not to beat him senseless for making me the younger one.

"C'mon. Chiron will want to meet you guys. He's our activities director," Jake starts to walk over to the Big House. I hold my breath as memories come flooding back. The Camp is still pretty much the same, with only a lot more cabins. I blink hard. I'm not going to get attached. I've moved on, and it's going to stay that way.

Along the way, kids stare at us, some pointing us out, others turning away. The looks are all the same. Curiosity, horror, and disgust. I've gotten used to it over the years.

We walk up the Big House stairs. We used to do that so much. And now it's the first time in four years. I involuntarily gulp as Jake clears his throat. Two men who are playing a game of pinochle look up. Except one is half horse, and a face I thought I would never see again. Mr. D doesn't even look up, but it's better for us. Although I'm already anticipating the look that will be on his face, when Chiron introduces himself.

"Hello, you must be the two we saw fighting the monster on the hill," He gave us both a warm smile. We didn't return it. "My name is Chiron. And welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

The look on Mr. D's face makes this whole ordeal worth it.

Right after Chiron's little welcome, Mr. D decided to look up. And boy did he get a shocker. His eyes bulged and his head turned purple as he saw me and Lauren, recognizing us immediately. I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Instead I plaster a smirk on my face. Lauren on the other hand is chucking quietly to herself. That was when I realized that Chiron was still talking.

"... half-blood."

"What?" I turn my attention back to him. He frowns, but repeats about how one of our parent is a god, yaddy yaddy yadda.

"Who's this guy?" I rudely cut Chiron off. It aches a little, but it's for the best. Acting like a douche will help our disguise, and help us not get too attached. That is probably the most dangerous thing that could happen to us right now.

"This is Mr. D," Chiron introduced, the irritation still evident on his features. "Our camp director."

"Nice to meet you," I send him a cocky grin. "I'm Kai, and this is Mer."

Chiron throws Mr. D a confused look, as the god still hasn't said anything. Then he shrugs it off and turns to Jake. "Take them around camp. Introduce them to everyone, and have them settled in the Hermes cabin, will you?"

Jake nods. "This way guys."

Jake is taller than he used to be. As we are walking out of the Big House, we walk through the main hallway. That's when I notice for the first time the wall.

It's covered in pictures of everyone. Several plaques line the wall. Lee Fletcher, Silena Beaugard, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Bianca Di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, and Mr. D's kid Castor all have a place on a plaque. But what makes me stop in my tracks, are the two biggest plaques in the middle.

_In loving memory of Perseus Jackson and Lauren Jackson._

I feel Lauren bite her tongue a she sees the plaques as well. Jake notices our staring, sighs once, before starting to walk again. We follow him hurredly.

"Those two changed the fate of this world so many times," He sighs to himself more so than to us, "That of any demigod, they deserved the happy ending."

"What happened to them? Who were they?" Lauren asks out of curiosity.

"Lauren and Perseus Jackson," Jake said wistfully. "They saved us from the second Titan war, as well as the second Giant war. Percy killed Kronos himself. They both completed more stuff than Hercules did.". At the mentioned. of him, a sour Taste forms in my mouth. Ever since I learned what he did to my deceased friend Zoe, and after I met him when we were on our way to Rome, I've always had a distaste for the guy. "They were the most popular kids in both camps. Percy was the kind of guy that everyone wanted to be with or be. Lauren was the prettiest girl at camp - both twins of Poseidon. He was dating the camp genius Annabeth, she was dating a child of Hades. I'm actually a veteran of the wars and had the privledge of knowing them myself. They were both amazing people."

I think that it's safe to say that both lauren and I are shocked from Jake's confession. Sure I had known him before, but I had no idea he thought so highly of us. Back then we were just living day to day, hoping that nothing decided to kill us. I hadn't really made many friends. And yet the way he described us... it's kind of nice, to say the least.

"They passes in the final fight against Gaea. A battle won with too high a price, if you ask me."

We walk through the camp in silence. Most of it's the same, minus the fact that there are a ridiculous amount of cabins now. I had no idea that there were so many gods and goddesses in Greek mythology.

I also see a mixture of orange and purple shirts. It's nice to know that Annabeth and I's trip to Tartarus didn't go to waste. I wonder if the Roman camp is still up and running. I remember how I once thought that Annabeth and I would live in the city there, guarded by that stupid armless statue. I kind of miss being naive and stupid like that.

"And this, is where you'll be staying," Jake opened the door to the Hermes cabin. It was exactly how I remembered it. Messy, with clothes and trinkets pushed under the bunks. Except this time, it wasn't full past the brim, so Lauren and are actually lead to some bunks in the corner."

"This is where you guys will being staying until you're determined. Which will be pretty soon, thanks to Percy's request a few years ago.". I'm about to ask what he's talking about, when I remember that I turned down immortality. I guess I should have taken it when I had the chance. Suddenly, two figures appear out of no where, one slightly taller than the other, but other than that, they're identical.

"What's this?"

"No who?"

"Or would it be whos, because there's two?"

"No, it would stay who, moron."

"Well, at least this moron's got a girlfriend."

"Well I outta-"

"GUYS!" Jake shouts, catching the twins attention. Lauren rubs her temples. Oh yeah, there's no way I could forget these two.

"I'm Travis-"

"And I'm Connor-"

"STOLL!" They shouted in unison. "ANd we will be your cabin heads until you leave."

I roll my eyes, then rudely brush past them. These two I had known fairly well, and I'm going to have to be wary of my actions around them.

"What's with him?" I hear Connor mutter to Jake. I hear Lauren stomp after me in her heels.

"Dunno, but they totally told Chiron off. Both seem to be in need of an attitude adjustment," Jake mumbles back. I hear Connor whistle.

"Well, one thing's for sure, his sister is hot! Minus their scars, at least.". I'm about out the door when I hear this, but I turn around anyways. Just in time to see Lauren swing a nasty punch at Connor's jaw. His head goes flying back with a sickening crack, and Jake and Travis just stare in shock. Lauren spits on Connor.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, of the next place I hit you, will leave you childless for life," She hisses. I can't help but feel a flare of pride. That's my twin sister.

We both walk into the courtyard. Jake trails behind us warily. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Travis run to the Apollo cabin.

The courtyard is full of demigods. Some faces I recognize, some I don't. I'm about to leave and head to find something to eat, when one face catches my attention, and suddenly my breath escapes me.

She's ssitting on a bench, reading a book. Her blonde hair shimmers in the sunlight, and I can make out a single owl earring in her ear.

Annabeth.

My chest constricts as tears buildup in the corners of my eyes. I blink them away, but suddenly the pain in my gut gets so intense, that I think I'm about to keel over and die. Lauren senses my agony, and squeezes my. arm slightly. I swallow the lump in my throat, as she looks up ffrom her book, and jogs over to us. She's older now, more filled out and a bit taller than when we were sixteen. But her eyes are what confuse me. She looks... distant. Not there. Unfocused. Completely un-Annabeth.

"Hey Jake. Who are these guys?" Her voice is as perfect as I remember it being. I. Hate. Hera.

"Kai and Mer," He introduces us. Lauren gives Annabeth the classic, I'm-way-better-than-you look, even though I can tell it pains her too. I on the other hand scoff at her. Let me tell you something: It was worst than every slice I've ever put across my wrist. It hurt more than when my scar was sliced down my face.

"Who's the ditzy blonde?" I raise an eyebrow. Jake's cool glare freezes me slightly, but I'm shocked out of it by Annabeth's response. She says nothing.

"I'm Annabeth," Her voice is hollow. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Where's. My. Annabeth? If people use to make a less derogatory comment, she used to gut them with her knife. Now it's like she doesn't even care anymore. Jake looks at Annabeth sympathetically.

"I'm going to introduce them to a couple people." Then, in an undertone he asks, "How are you doing?"

Annabeth gives him a sad look, but her eyes are still unfocused. She shrugs. "Usual. I've started to... prep."

"Oh... _oh. _That's good, I suppose," Jake smiles kindly at her. Prep? Prep for what?

"See you later Jake," Annabeth walks off aimlessly before Jake can even respond. Once she's out of ear shot, Jake turns to me ruthlessly.

"Don't you ever insilt Annabeth ever again." His voice is so low that it kind of scares me. I just raise my hands, an amused expression on my face.

"Whatevs man. But can I just say that your girlfriend has one nice ass."

That does it. Faster than I can blink, Jake has a knife at my throat. I saw it coming early. I could have stopped him easily, as could have Lauren. But that would have been too suspcisous.

"She was Percy's girlfriend. And the oldest camper here. One more remark, and I'll cut your tongue off, no hesitations," He growls. I just roll my eyes as he lowers the blade. Lauren huffs.

"Enough with the drama. Let's get a move on."

Jake shoots me one last look, before leading us over to a familiar group of kids. He introduces us.

"Hey. These are some cabin heads and veterans. Piper, Katie, Leo, Will whom you met earlier are from Camp Half-Blood. Frank, Hazel and Jason are currently visiting for a bit from Camp Jupiter. Thalia and Phoebe are from the hunters, currently visiting for the month."

"Nice to meet you," Piper smiles. We just stare coldly at her. They all have changed quite a bit. Piper is wearing her hair longer now, and it's no longer cut choppy like it used to be. Katie has bobbed her hair, and Leo I hardly recognize. He's probably the chillest in the group. He waves casually. I guess something changed him. He used to be hyperactive by ADHD standards, and now he was... normal.

Frank had lost his baby look, and Hazel was drop down dead gorgeous now. She looked like the pictures of her mother that I had seen while we had been in Alaska. I quickly do the math, and figure out that she must be close to seventeen now. Jason looks like an older version of his old self.

I don't make eye contact with Thalia, partially because I'm scared she'll recognize me. She looks fifteen, but I guess being an immortal huntress does that to you.

We listen to their conversation for a bit, evading their questions, and adding in our own snide remarks, when a girl comes running up. I'd put her around sixteenish. Then again, it's hard to tell with Greek mythology.

"Hey Frank! Did you see my book?" She asks. She has brown hair and lavender blue eyes.

"Why would he touch your book?" Thalia's entire demeanor changed. The new girl just raised her nose at Thalia.

"Everything has worked out. I don't understand why you don't like me still. I can't help it if my mother is Artemis."

For a second that name bounces around in my skull, until it finally clicks. If I was drinking water, I would have spewed it all out at my sister.

"Artemis? Isn't she, like, a maiden or something? No boys rule?". Thalia snorts.

"Yeah, I thought so too.". It might just be me, but I get the feeling Thalia doesn't like this girl. I want to know more, but that would be weird and suspicious, and Lauren would probably kill me. Right after Hera kills me. I kind of feel bad for this girl. I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of Thalia's hate. She turns to us.

"I'm Kyla. You must be the new kids." I notice that she does look like a hunter. Creamy light skin. A bow on her back, and she walks on the balls of her feet like any good hunter.

"Kai and Mer," I introduce Lauren and I. Kyla nods. Suddenly out of no where, a giant cougar that's as big as the nemean lion jumps out of no where. My battle reflexes kick in. I have no idea how a monster like that snuck into camp, but I go to reach for my pocket, only on the last instant remembering that I can't use Riptide. in stead I reach for a machete that is fastened out of celestial bronze, which I had hidden in my pant leg. Just as my blade is about to make contact with the beast, as is Lauren's short sword, an arrow knocks both our weapons away. We turn to Kyla, who puts away her bow.

She bends over and pets the cougar. "Easy guys. This is Leon, my shadow."

"Your what?" I can't help but stare wide-eyed. Everyone just shrugs as Kyla explains that Leon was a gift from her mother.

"Honestly though, that's nothing. Percy had a hell hound as a pet," Will told them. I had forgotten about Mrs. O'Leary. I wonder what had happened to her. I hope Nico took her back to the Underworld and took care of her for me. He was the only other one that she liked, for obvious reasons.

Suddenly, squealing echoed through camp. We turn our heads, trying to see past the girls.

"I guess Zombie Boy is back early," Thalia jokes. I whip around trying to see. Nico? Why is everyone acting like a celebrity just entered the room?

And then I see why.

I finally catch a glimpse of my cousin. He's a bit taller now, though not really. I'd say about five ten. His black silky hair is as unruly as ever, his dark eyes piercing against his olive skin. His body is toned, and although he still has a bit of a boyish look, it's more rugged now. He's wearing white washed jeans, and a midnight blue dress shirt, undone at the collar, untucked at the bottom. A black tie hangs loosely around his neck. He looks like he just stepped off a magazine cover.

"Who's that?" Lauren asks. Her voice is strained, and she clears it. I squeeze her hand subtly.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. You might have heard of him as DB though. He's a pretty famous artist." Thalia shrugged nonchalantly. I can feel my jaw drop.

"He's DB?" I ask incredelously. Thalia nods. I hear Lauren mutter wow. I know.

"And you have the look!" Piper says in an announcers voice. Lauren and I turn back to her questioningly.

"You see, what Pipes means here," Jason explained, "Is Nico is the most popular guy here. Every girl wants him. He's a veteran, he's talented, and he didn't turn out that bad either. You have just joined a long list of girls," He tells Lauren.

"Don't plan on anything though," Thalia snorts. "He doesn't have girlfriends. He'll make out with random chicks, so if you're lucky, you might get to kiss him, but he never does anything more."

They all looked sympathetic for a moment, before I get up the nerve to ask, "Why?"

I can pretty much feel Lauren gulp. I feel so bad for her, this must be as hard as it was for me when I saw Annabeth. "His fiance died in the second Giant war. He hasn't taken a girlfriend since."

"Fiance?" My eyes widen, and I shoot Lauren a side glance. She swallows and doesn't look at me. She had told me that they had made a promise to each other, but I didn't realize that she had meant THAT kind of promise. Yeesh.

"Yeah. The war changed everything," Thalia muttered darkly. We all stand there for an awkward moment, before we hear a loud squeal behind us. I turn around to see Nico sucking face with a girl who must be from the Aphrodite cabin. I think her name is Drew.

Lauren blanches, but paints over it with nonchalance. I really wish she hadn't seen that. She slips, and I can feel her shattered heart in place of my own. She catches my eyes, and I mouth, 'sorry.'

She shakes her head.

"Yo, Death Boy! Quite sucking off the girls designer lipstick and give your cousin a proper hello!" Thalia finally shouts. I wince. Nico pulls away, and if we were any closer, we probably could have heard the suction noise. He winks at his fans once more, before walking over to us. Lauren keeps her eyes trained on the ground.

"What's up, Pine one face?" He gives her a carefree smile. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"My dad," She grumbles, and they both laugh. Nico hugs his sister and says hi to the others. Then he turns to us.

"You two new?" If I had a dime for every time I heard that sentence...

"Kai and Mer," I tell him gruffly. He raises an eyebrow, but just shrugs at me, putting his hands casually into his pockets.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nico Di Angelo."


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's kind of short, but it gives you a glimpse of how their feeling. I'll update soon, but PLEASE review!**

**Lauren**

I think I know what it's like to drown.

Because right now, I am drowning. But I think it's ten times worst than normal drowning, because I am drowning in my own emotions. Pain, fear... longing, love.

I think the worst part about all of it, is not that we are forced to see our old friends again. But rather, we are forced to see how they moved on as well. We have to see how they coped, and how quickly and easily they seem to have forgotten us. At least, that's how it is for me. Everyone else seems to remember us, except for the one person who matters most to me.

Nico.

I can't help but get a coil of pain and longing in my stomach as I see him. He's a but taller than he used to be, but still kind of short. He dresses like some model now though, and he looks like a celebrity, which I guess he kind of is, if he really is DB.

As he makes out with Drew I bite the inside of my cheek, trying not to scream out in pain. I used to be the one he kissed like that.

I feel like a horrible girlfriend. Or, ex-girlfriend I guess. I should be happy that he's been able to move on, but I'm kind of sad instead. I just wish that... well, I don't even know anymore.

I stare at him coldly as Perce introduces us. It's not that hard, seeing as how I'm pretty miffed about who he is now. But it's kind of hard after a moment. Di immortals, is he wearing cologne?

"I thought that you weren't coming back till the fifteenth," Piper hugs him. He shrugs.

"I wanted to come back early to help prep."

I finally can't take it anymore. "Prep for what?"

For a moment, I think I see a flash of something in Nico's eyes, but it's so quick that I must have been imagining it. "The remembrance ceremony," Thalia tells us. "It's a day that we recognize those who we lost in the wars. Romans and Hunters alike come to Camp Half-blood to acknowledge it."

Percy opens his mouth to ask another question, but suddenly the conch shell signalling dinner goes off. Everyone mutts a quick goodbye, and Percy and I almost walk to the Poseidon cabin, before remembering and heading over to the Hermes cabin. We get in the back of the line, and we slowly make our way to the mess hall. The reason we go so slow is because the Stoll twins couldn't seem to walk in a straight line.

We get our plates of food, but as everyone heads off to the fire to give out their offerings, we just head straight to our table. We haven't had contact with any of the gods save Hera since our banishment. We've never forgiven them.

Everyone stares at us, Mr. D looks uncomfortable, and Chi ron clears his throat.

"Kai, Mer, we always give an offering to the gods before we eat," His voice rings out. We both shrug.

"They don't deserve it," Percy growls. Everyone looks up in shock. Nico steps forward.

"That isn't for you to decide. Lot's of us here, myself included have been wronged by the gods-" The sky rumbled and Nico held his hands up to the sky, "You know it Uncle," He stared at the sky before continuing with us, "But we must keep our offerings up."

Surprisingly, Mr. D is the one who spoke up. "At ease, Nick. It's fine."

That sent a shocker through the pavilion. Everyone stared at him open mouthed, but he continued on as though there wasn't any problem. Percy must have bit his tongue to hard in order not to laugh, because I felt it as he slipped physically. I hold back a yelp, shooting him a glare. He shoots me a quick apologetic smile.

I roll my eyes, but continue to eat. No one dares question Mr. D, not even Chiron. Well, it's gratifying to know that there are some perks to this. We finish our meal quickly. I stare casually around until my eyes land on an empty table.

The Poseidon table.

I can tell that Percy is staring at it too. It looks so sad and empty now, although I doubt that it has ever looked inviting. At the tables on either side sit Thalia and Jason at one, and Nico and Hazel at the other.

As my eyes brush over Nico's at ease form, I touch my scar subconsciously. I hate it, but I owe my life to it. The disfiguration is so hideous that no one looks long enough to recognize us. Nico included.

Everyone wraps up dinner quickly, but everyone is pretty much avoiding us now. Half of it is from fear, and the other half is normal. We're the weird new kids. Some things never change.

We have an hour of free time before the camp fire, so Perce and I walk around for a bit. Not talking, but not having too. When no one is looking, we slip into the forest.

It's pretty much identical to how it used to be. We're both on watch for monsters, but neither of us are really worried. We can handle anything.

We walk aimlessly, but some how our feet take us to a familiar bend in the creek. My eyes widen in recognition. It's the spot where we were claimed eight years ago. It seems like a life time away now. It's also where Luke tried to kill us.

I close my eyes at the memory of Luke. He died a hero, but I think that makes it more painful. Now I know that he was capable of good, yet he still perished.

We sit down beside the river, our feet soaking. As soon as the water touches my skin, a wave of replenishing calm overflows in me. I sigh in relief. But the sharp pain is still there. The pain from seeing Nico. The pain from being who I am now.

Percy holds out his hand, not saying a word. He doesn't have to. We've been through this routine too many times to count. I pull out my black stygian iron knife. As I drop it into his out stretched palm, another pang of pain goes through me. I got that from Nico when we were fourteen.

I watch as he deftly flicks open the blade, and without a second thought, slashes it across both wrists. The relief immediatly washes across his features as the red crimson soaks into the clear water. After a minute or so of letting the blood flow freely, he finally dribbles some nectar onto his wrists, to stop the bleeding. When he wipes it off, two fresh scars adorn his array of old ones.

I take the knife from my brother wordlessly, washing it in the river. I touch the could iron to my left wrist. The images of Nico kissing Drew fill my brain. The thought of Annabeth. The disaproving look in Chiron's eyes. Everything flashes in a mere second, as I slice the blade savagly through my flesh. For a millisecond pain erupts in my vision, but then it's gone. Replaced with the soothing feeling of my problems and my blood washing out of me.

The pain inside me dulls to a throb. It's not what I was hoping for, but it's going to have to be bearable, because my vision is starting to be blurry. I dribble some nectar onto it, and it heals immediatley. As I wash off the blood in the creek, I smile at the new jagged scar running across my wrist. It's red, sore, and just how I like it. Cleaning my knife, I put it away as I enjoy the peace.

Percy clears his throat. "You know, I really wanted to sock Nico when I saw him making out with Drew."

A sad smile dances across my lips as I pat his shoulder. I continue to stare at the blood dyed water. "I know," I mutter. "I know. But I'm glad you didn't. He's moved on. That's a good thing." My voice starts to crack at the end of that sentence, despite my best efforts not to. I bit my lip, drawing blood. Percy engulfs me in a hug, and I cry silently into his shoulder.

"He's just using them Lauren. Remeber that. I bet all those kisses don't mean anything like yours did." I nod, wiping my tears and pulling away. I take a deep breath.

"So. What about you? How was it with Annabeth?"

He draws in a sharp intake of breath and runs a hand through his black hair. It actually falls past his shoulders. He hates it, but has kept his hair long for about as long as I've been dying mine. Ever since we were told of our banishment.

"I honestly don't know," He whispers. If he didn't have his contact lense in right now, He could almost be his old self. I'm sitting on his left, so I can't see his scarred face. He looks more troubled than he ever has. That's including when we had to fight the Titans and Giants.

"She was a little... different," I offer. Percy lets out a dry chuckle.

"She's not even there. You saw her. It's like she's... existing. Not living."

I'm silent, because A) It's true, and B) That's the smartest observation Percy's ever done. I squeeze his hand.

"You know what I look forward to most?" I whisper. When he doesn't respond, I continue. "Death. The end. Going to Uncle Hades the real way. Because then, we'll be able to live like we used to. With all our friends. Minus Thalia, I guess. And You'll be there with Annabeth, just like how things used to be. And I'm going to make a snide remark, at which you'll say something utterly stupid. And Annabeth is going to laugh and call you a Seaweed Brain, and then you'll give her a dorky smile. And while all of us our cooing about hiw you two need to get a room, she'll smile back at you as you kiss her. Just like how it used to be. Just like how it's meant to be."

As those last words leave my lips, a single tear makes it's way down my cheek. Just like how it's meant to be. For the first time, Percy meets my eyes. And if I look hard enough, I can just make out the tinnts of green behind his brown lense, and the scar tissue. He looks at me seriously.

"Sometimes, I kind of just want to end it all now," He admits. I give him another sad smile as I feel the ache in my chest.

"Me too, Percy. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

We walk into camp slowly. I flex my hand, putting tension on the cuts, giving me a new burst of pain. A new burst of pleasure.

I had started cutting exactly seven hundred and forty nine days ago. I know because I've kept track. I had started cutting the day Lauren and I had seen an advertisement for the Parthenon in Greece. It brought back such bad memories.

But good ones too.

And also the Annabeth ones.

Those are the worst. They haunt and tease me, making me cry for something I cannot have. I remember seeing the sign, and then running. Running to gods knew where, just trying to get away. I vaguely remember Lauren calling after me, and strange looks from passerby, but I didn't care. I was running from the pain. From the loss. From the memories.

My hazy memories indicate that I fell, tripping over my own stumbling feet, tears blinding my vision. I had put my arms out to break my fall, but my wrist had caught on a broken window. The glass tore through my flesh, igniting fire up my arm, burning away my agony with a physical pain.

And I absolutely loved it.

Since that night, I introduced cutting to my sister. I know I probably shouldn't have, but it was either that, or suicide for the both of us. Life just was too difficult after loosing the ones you love. We both have been regular cutters since.

We make our way back through camp. I can't believe how much it's changed. I mean, not physically. The only difference there would be the fact that there's so many new cabins. But the campers. I remember during the Titan War when there was sometimes thirty campers best. Now there was at least five hundred. Damn, the gods have been busy.

"I'm going to go work on a new song before the campfire," Lauren mutters. I nod as she walks towards the lake. Song writing is another one of her releases. Mine is usually blowing some water up, but seeing as how that would be a dead give away of who we are, I'll stick to cutting while we're here.

I wonder around a bit, knowing it will be a while before the campfire. I walk past the archery range, and see Chiron's familiar figure. I hesitate just a second too long, and catch a flash of blonde princess curls. I turn, intent on walking away unnoticed, but the fates decide on a different route with me.

"Kai? Can I have you do a cabin check with Annabeth quickly?"

I know the voice he's using. It's the, do-not-defy-me voice, but I push my luck. "Why?"

I watch the hair on Chiron's flank bristle in surprise. His voice turns cold. "Look Kai, I don't know what kind of place you're from, but here everyone pitches in there share. Without complaints."

Scared that he's going to do something, I keep my mouth shut. He trots away, leaving me with her.

Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.

I take a fleeting glimpse at her, to se she's still like how she was earlier. A wave of pain rolls through me, vanquishing whatever relief I got from my pain. Her beautiful gray eyes skirt aimlessly, like she's looking for something she can't see. I wonder if she's looking for me.

"So," She starts as we walk. I keep my face neutral. "How old are you?"

"Twenty two. My sister is twenty," I reply with the lie we had decided on earlier. She had been pissed that I got to be older, but she didn't argue.

"I'm twenty one," She says softly. I want to say I know, but I don't. I swallow the lump forming in my throat. "What were you Gus up to before? You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

I close my eyes, deciding that it's better to tell her our lie now, before she comes to any assumptions. "We've lived on the streets for a while. We had... family issues."

"I hate my family."

I stare at her in shock. What could have happened? She was on such good terms with her dad before. She notices my confusion, and sighs.

"You're new, so you don't really know yet. Ever since the giant war, we've had... tensions with the gods. Besides Mr. D, we don't really speak with them. I have issues with the Queen."

I don't say anything. I'm too scared to say anything. I can just picture Hera waiting above me, waiting for me to slip up, so that she has an excuse to strike us down on the spot right here.

Cabin duty is as boring as I remember it. I catch a few familiar faces. A couple of glares from Nico and Jason. I still can't believe that little punk is such a playboy now. But then again, I'm not exactly the hero I used to be either.

As we pass the Poseidon cabin, I naturally walk up the steps. Annabeth opens the door, and my breath catches.

It's exactly how I left it. Minotaur horn on the wall, dented shield hanging. Fountain in the back corner. Tyson's fish thing hangs from the roof limply, abused from years of rejection. Everything is dark feeling. Abandoned.

"We don't have to mark this cabin," Annabeth whispers. "Tyson hasn't visited since last year."

I want to break down and cry, but instead I roll my eyes and push myself out and away from the cabin. Annabeth follows slowly. We finish quickly, when Nico comes running over to us. I let my long hair fall in front of my face a bit. He's more observant than Annabeth right now.

"Hey Annabeth," He smiles. She hardly notices him. Her eyes have that look to them again. "Are we still on for tonight? Are you up to it?"

I hardly manage to contain my evil looks. What is the kid up to? He better not be thinking of THAT with her.

Annabeth finally seemed to focus and she smiled. "The one you wrote for her?"

I am completely lost now. Nico nods.

"I just need you for the verses and some harmony.". He lists. Annabeth smiles again.

"OK."

"Great. See you in ten.". And with that he runs off. Annabeth returns to her distant look.

"I should go get ready for the bonfire," She says lightly, walking off in the wrong direction. I swallow as I watch her form disappear. I turn away before any tears slip out though.

I'm met face to face with none other than a mop of Fire red curl, a boat load of freckles, and furious green eyes.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I remember the first time I met her, at the Hoover dam. Things had been so much simpler back then. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're the new kid, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" I manage as rudely as possible. She rolls her eyes.

"Cut the crap. You listen here," She threatens me and I have the decency to be scared. "This camp is messed up and some people are broken beyond repair. We don't need you sticking you ass into everyone's business and making matters worst. Kapeesh?"

I swallow, but manage a smirk. She scowls at me, but walks off towards the bonfire. I follow at a safe distance. Trust me. If she's willing to attack the Lord of Time with a blue plastic hairbrush, you have no idea what she's capable of.

As I walk, a girl with brown hair runs up beside me. I recognize her from earlier as Kyla. Artemis's kid. "Hey Kai! Have you seen Leo anywhere?"

I shake my head, wondering if she Leo have something going on. She doesn't seem to get the fact that I don't want to talk to her, because she continues rambling.

"OK. Are you excited for tonight? I heard Neeks was performing."

"Neeks?" I can't help but raise my eyebrows. She blushes.

"DB. Nico Di Angelo."

"How did he get those initials anyways?" I ask. "He does know that they also stand for Douche Bag right?"

Kyla laughs. "THat was before my time. Leo says that it stands for his old nickname Death Boy. The stools had written DB on the CD they stole from him when they gave it to the radio. They ended up thinking that was his stage name I guess."

I like Kyla. I can talk to her, and she doesn't know who I really am, so I don't have to be so on edge. Plus she's really nice. I can just see the yellow flames of the fire as she shouts at a boy passing us. At first I think it's Leo, but this kid is tall, with an Italian complexion like Nico.

"Sup Frodo? This is Kai."

I stare at the kid in amusement. "Frodo? Really?"

I meant it as an insult, but he just shrugs it off. "My dad was obssessed with Lord of the Rings and Greek mythology. What. can I say? Son of Athena. You?" He asks, overly friendly for my liking. His dad mustn't have been american, because he looked nothing like Annabeth.

"He's undetermined Frodo. Yeesh. I just said he was new. Do I have to spell it out for you?". Kyla rolled her eyes, and I got the vibe that these two were like how Nico and Thalia were. We all arrived at the bonfire. Everyone was crowded around, and I caught my sisters eye. She made her way over, and I introduce her to Kyla and Frodo.

There is a buzz of chatter, and the Apollo kids start off the classic songs. Lauren and I don't sing, but glower at anyone who looks at us too long. Piper comes and tries to talk to Lauren for a bit, but Lauren just brushes her off.

"And now we have a special treat," Chiron's voice booms out. "I give you Mr. Di Angelo.". The girls screamking as Nico steps out of the shadows is deafening. I have no idea how he became so popular. He waved modestly, and walked up to the mic. He was carrying a black guitar, with what looked like a green dragon by the guitar pick. I notice Annabeth walk up to.

"Hey everyone! Thought you'd like to hear my new song."

Cue the screaming.

I have to say, even I'm interested. I actually do like his music. He sure can sing. "I'm calling it Sooner.". He starts to strum, and Anna Beth's voice rings out clear as day.

_I know this guy _

_He's crazy for his girl _

_And he says _

_She's everything, his whole wide world _

_And I know _

_They've got something deep inside '_

_Cause he's got nothing to hide_

_And this guy _

_Says she laughed away the years _

_Oh, but she cried_

_Those every sort of every kind of tears_

_And I know _

_It's love, that sweet, sweet love _

_And you see,'cause this is what he said to me_

I stare at her in bewilderment as Nico picks up the singing.

_Oh her eyes _

_They bubble like an ocean spring_

_And her smiles _

_They told me it was sunny when I knew it should have rained_

_And nothing in the world could have ruined her _

_The only thing I wish I could change _

_Is that I woulda met her sooner_

Annabeth started singing again, and I'm mesmerized by her voice.

_Well this guy _

_Says he didn't even care _

_When those other guys _

_Decided to stop and stare _

_And he said _

_I wouldn't doubt it that they liked what they see and _

_Besides, my girl was staring back at me_

_And she said_

_That she liked it when he's there _

_Oh And he knows she coulda had a millionaire oh _

_But it's love, that love, that sweet, sweet love _

_And you see '_

_Cause this is what he said to me_

I catch Lauren's eye as he starts singing again, and she has tears brimming. Oh gods. If she cries it will be a give away. I squeeze her hand as they finish in harmony.

_Oh her eyes _

_They bubble like an ocean spring_

_And her smiles _

_They told me it was sunny when I knew it should have rained_

_And nothing in the world could have ruined her _

_The only thing I wish I could change is that _

_I woulda met her sooner_

_You got to hold on, _

_You got to hold out for me... _

_'Cause laters better if never is all we'd be... _

_We're waiting on... _

_We're waiting on time, time, time _

_Oh oh _

_So will you hold on? _

_Will you hold out for me? '_

_Cause life is better, now that you're here with me _

_We're taking our... _

_We're taking our time, time, time For you and me..._

_'Cause her eyes _

_They bubbled like an ocean spring_

_And her smiles_

_They told me it was sunny when I knew it should have rained_

_And nothing in the world could have ruined her _

_The only thing I wish I could change_

_Oh, her eyes_

_They bubble like an ocean spring_

_And her smiles_

_They told me it was sunny when I knew it should have rained_

_And nothing in the world could have ruined her _

_The only thing I wish I could change is that _

_I woulda met her sooner_

_Yeah, i woulda met her sooner_

_Woah oh yeah_

_Woulda met her sooner._

_Oh oh oh oh_

Nico finished and thanked Annabeth. He then turned to his screamng fans, and smiled sadly. "That was for the most important person in my life. And I meant every word I said."

Lauren started to have tears fall off her face, and she wipes them quickly. I have to say, Nico has quite a romantic bone. Then Drew ruins it by standing up.

"Thanks Nico! That was so sweet!" She cooes. Lauren stiffens beside me. Nico turns and scowls at Drew. Everyone is quiet and tense now.

"That wasn't for you," He says through gritted teeth. "It was for Lauren. My Lauren."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lauren**

I wake at four fifteen sharp.

I try to open my eyes, only to find that they are salt encrusted. I swear to myself for being such a girl. Nico's new song keeps replaying over and over in my mind. I thought he had moved on and became a player? It was soooooo much easier to hate him if I thought of him as a player.

Knowing that I can't sleep anymore, I slip soundlessly off the bunk. Percy is sleeping beneath me, and I contemplate waking him up so I have someone to talk to, but I ultimately dedcide against it. He has enough on his plate as is.

I'm about to head out the door, when I pass the Stolls. They're snoring loudly, and I can't help but see how vulnerable they are right now. I can't help but think of the time they died my hair blue. It was quite ffunny, because she hadn't really cared. Nico had been the one who had freaked out actually. He used to love my hair, despite how knotted and wild it was. He said it suited me and my personality.

I run my hands through my now blonde and short hair. I grab my straightener that I stole from some hooker, and make my way to the bathrooms in the dark. I straighten out the mess, before anyone sees what it's truly like. I groan as I see that you can already make out my black roots. Why does my hair have to grow so fast? I finish straitening it, and tousle it slightly. Satisfied, I jog back to the cabin. I grab my bag, and pullout one of the few items, an old leather bound journal, and a black pen. As I sneak outside, I stop at the Stolls. After writing LOOSER on their for heads, I sneak away before they wake up.

The first hints of sun are peaking past Thalia's tree, and I make my way behind the arena to my favourite spot. I open my journal flipping to the song I was writing last night. I sigh, scratch it out, and flip to a new page. I used to be a piano player, I had my grade eight. But I haven't played for a while. Now I just write songs with a rough sketch of what the keys would be.

_You look at me, _

_I fake a smile so you won't see _

_That I want and I'm needing _

_everything that we should be _

_I know they're beautiful, throse girls who have him now _

_And they got everything that I have to live without._

_You talks to me, _

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny _

_And I can't even see anyone when you're with me _

_You says you'll never love, you've finally got it right, _

_I wonder if you know you're all I think about at night_

_You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_You're the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_You walk by me, can't you tell that I can't breathe? _

_And there you go, so perfectly, _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

_They better hold you tight, give you all her love _

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know they're lucky 'cause_

_You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_You'e the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone. _

_As I turn out the light _

_I'll put your picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

_'Cause you're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart _

_You're the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_You're the time taken up, but there's never enough _

_And you're all that I need to fall into._

_You look at me, I fake a smile so you won't see._

I smile at what I come up with, albeit, a sad smile. For a few minutes I fool around with some notes in my head, but it's honestly been so long, that I can't find the notes to fit my tune. The sun is up now, and people are starting to rise. I stand and stretch only to be startled by a voice.

"Were those lyrics?"

I whip around my short sword drawn. Next thing I know, I'm pinning some kid whose way taller than me to a column. I squint and real,ize that it's one of the kids Percy was with last night. He had a weird name, like Fofo or something. I lower the point of my blade slowly.

"Sorry," I growl, not looking sorry at all. He shrugs.

"S'okay. I'm Frodo. Mer right?"

I nod hesitantly. This kid was as peppy as Leo used to be. Speaking of Leo, I had to find what happened to that kid. He was... claimed now. It was weird, and kind of scary.

"Y'know," He said, after I tried to ignore him. I bit a rude response before it slipped out. "You should collaborate with Nico. Those lyrics were really good, and you two would probably really get along well."

"Whatever," I shut my book and stand up. I walk away without a second glance back. I like the guy, but he's getting way too friendly for my liking.

As I return to the Hermes cabin, people are starting to wake up. I open the door, and make my way through the war zone to my bed. I collapse on it, groaning into my pillow.

"Didn't get any beauty sleep princess? Where were you anyways?". I hear a familiar voice urge. I look up to see Chris Rodriguez smirking St me. I scowl back.

"Whatever maze boy," I mumble. Then I freeze as I realize my slip. Chris looks at me confused.

"How did you know about that?" He whispers, no doubt reflecting on the experience from six years ago. I swallow.

"Um, heard a rumor," I fib. He doesn't look convinced, but as Percy wakes up, he drops the subject.

"Rise and shine, hotshot," Connie's voice wakes Percy. Percy sends him a death glare, and even I get shivers.

"Get lost Stoll," he groans. Connor obliges, leaving me and Percy with a few moments of peace.

"She'd you go?" Hundred mumbles sleepily to his pillow. It doesn't surprise me. Even when you think he's sleeping soundly, Percy notices stuff. He has ever since we started living on the streets.

"Hair," I reply in monotone. "And I wrote a new song. Is it just me, or is that Frodo kid really annoying?"

Percy chuckles. "He's annoying, but lots of those new kids seem to be. But I find the veterans different too. All the new kids are getting on my nerves actually. Frodo and that Kyla girl are the only ones I can actually stand."

I chuckle. The Stolls manage to get everyone lined up for breakfast and we head out. I smirk to myself as we pass the Hades cabin. Hazel comes out completely dressed and ready fro the day. Then she turns back to the closed cabin door and shouts some obscenities that I never thought I would hear come from her. A minute later a disgruntled, and clearly just awakened, Nico comes out in jeans. He mumbles something at his half-sister about bloody Romans and their punctuality, before sliding into the black T-shirt in his hand and joining her.

A similar scene happens as the blonde superhero comes out of the Zeus cabin and goes to knock on the Artemis cabin doors. The girl Kyla opens them, and steps aside as Thalia pushes her way through. I laugh inwardly as Jason says something and Thals responds with a roll of her eyes and "Despite physical appearance, remember that I am the older sibling here."

We grab our seat at the Hermes table, Percy inhaling his food. It try to be a bit more dignified and not appear like a total slob. Chi ron makes some announcements, but

Perse and I just continue eating. Once we're stuffed, we break into groups. Turns out, They don't do stuff by cabins now, because one, there's too many cabins and too few activities, and two, it's easier. Percy and I are told to go to Greek class first, so we make our way to the courtyard. Our group already appears to be there and lucky, or unlucky, us. Annabeth is the group leader.

I do a quick scan as she starts calling names. I recognize a few. Both Kyla and Frodo are here. Leo is bouncing in the corner. The blonde superman is sitting with Hazel on the side - I suppose that they're observing, see as they're visiting - and of course, Nico just had to be in our group as well. I notice Mal com and Lou Ellen, and surprisingly Will Solace. And unlucky me, there is Also Drew, and a couple of her followers. Ugh. Why couldn't Piper have been the Aphrodite kid in our group?

Percy and I take a seat in the back as Annabeth starts conjugating verbs. She looks a little better when she's focusing on her teaching. I glance subtly at Percy and notice that he's watching her every move with a scowl. But his eyes speak differently.

Annabeth had been my best friend before. An actual GIRL friend that I trusted. Don't get me wrong, Piper was cool, and Thals is like an older sister to me, but me and Annabeth always clicked. Ever since we were hurts me just as bad. Percy to see her like this.

After a few minutes, she switches into conversation mode. I turn to Percy, and I'm supposed to have a basic conversation with him. He starts talking fluently in Greek to me in hushed whispers so others won't hear.

"Is it just me, or has camp gotten stupider since we've been gone?"

I laugh quietly at that. I know what he means. What we learned today was literally the basics. Even Percy learned more when he was twelve on his first lesson. "I think so too. I think we should make an official I hate Hera fan club."

"I support that," Percy smiles, switching to French. I don't mind, and even start to answer in Portuguese subconsciously.

"What weapon are you planning on using for aiming? You do realize that you can't show them how good you are with the sword right? It's a dead give away," I warn him. He laughs.

"Please Laur," He says, now speaking in Spanish, "I might be dense, but I'm not stupid."

I laugh. "Just checking," I respond in my favourite language, Italian.

We pretty much spend the rest of class having a thumb war. At one point though, Nico and Annabeth have a quick conversation in Greek. Percy and I strain our ears to listen. For almost everyone, they speak to fast for them to process. Kind of like how our dads did when we were young.

They seem to be talking about something important coming up. I can't help but wonder what it is that has several Romans here, the hunters, as well as everyone preparing.

"I want to go talk to Chi ron. Can you take the group?". Annabeth asks him. He nods.

"Go ahead. See you at the meeting," he tells her as she runs off, her laptop tucked under her arm. I hear Percy sigh behind me.

"At least your favourite subject is next," I offer him a small smile. He nods and doesn't say anything.

We follow the group to the training area next. I have officially learned the names of Drew's group, only because Nico keeps on tell them that he's not interested in a serious relationship. Yeesh. Take a clue, will you.

Megan has platinum - dyed - blonde hair that falls poker straight. Her tan is right out of a bottle, and so is her body. She has piercing blue eyes, and applied her makeup with a shovel. She was wearing the shortest jean short shorts possible, and her orange camp Half-Blood shirt was three sizes too small.

Sierra had mouse brown hair that flowed past her butt. She had dull Green eyes, and a bucket load of freckles. She was waring the same clothes as Megan, but with fifteen tons of jewelry to enhance her look.

And Drew. The slut who makes out with my ex-fiancé on a regular basis. She was wearing everything too tight, and everything too low, if you know what I mean. She looked gorgeous and snobby as ever, and not for the first time, I was glad Piper had usurped her from head of the Aphrodite cabin. And I also realized just how much I missed Silena.

Speech catches my staring, and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. We listened to Nico drone about weapons for ten minutes, before he tells us to get out our own, or in our case, to choose one.

I had left my short sword under my bunk, but I wasn't planning on using it while we were here anyways. I watch Percy pick up a knife. He had picked up the technique a few months after living on the streets. I supposed he was inspired by Annabeth. He wasn't as good as he was with Riptide, but he was definitely better than the handful of Wannabe's in the training area right now.

I move to pick up a spear, a wean that I'm OK at, when Percy stops me.

"Pick the short sword," He tells me. "You've gotten really good at using it, and you used to suck with it. They won't notice."

He's right. I only mastered the short sword since living on the streets. I grab one that isn't balanced quite as perfectly as mine, but will do.

"Okey-doke class," Nico stretches lazily in front of us. He was totally enjoying this way more than he should have. "Split into groups please. Archers with Kyla. Knives with Will. Swords with me, and can you take the spears Jay?" Nico turns to Jason. He smiles and nods.

"Sure cuz. Teach you Greeks how to fight like a real warrior, eh?"

Nico rolled his eyes, but we split off into our groups. I watched Perce follow Will. since when was he a good knife user? The world was surprising.

Frodo ran up to me, his hands empty. I stared at him. "Where's your weapon?"

"Oh, right," He says, and he reminds me a lot of Frank with his forgetfulness. I watch him pull a ring off his finger, and it immediately transforms into a sword. I have to say, that is really cool.

Turns out, the Aphrodite gals can use swords too. Not. They held their blades with distaste, clearly only in this group to try and get Nico's attention. I roll my eyes, and stay near the back of the group, trying not to draw attention to myself. But thanks to the wonderful haircut and blazing bleached hair Percy gave me, it's kind of hard.

Nico pulls out his Stygian iron blade, and it brings back memories. Forged in the Styx. That's one place I'm glad I haven't been to in a long time. I remember when he first got it, it was so big for him. Now it fit him just perfectly, like it knew exactly what size he would grow to.

Frodo stands by me, and we talk a bit as Nico explains some techniques. OK, Frodo might be annoying, but I have to say, he is pretty cool. When Nico finishes, we get up, ready to spar, when Nico walks over to us. I dig my nails into my hand to act nonchalant.

"Sup Nico?" Frodo smiles kindly at him. Nico nods in his direction then turns to me.

"I'll take the newbie," He tells Frodo. Frodo just says OK and ditches me. Thanks for the support dude.

I can feel the Aphrodite girls glare daggers into my back, especially Drew. Nico turns and eyes me, and I immediately feel self conscious. "Um... don't you need to change into something easier to fight in?" He motions to my skinny jeans and high heeled ankle boots. I smirk at him.

"I've lived on the streets. I think I know my limits," Is all I tell him.

whatever Ms. Hotshot," He rolls his eyes at me. "But learn some respect."

He lunges at me, faster than most people can comprehend. But my fighting reflexes immediately kick in. What most consider a difficult block, I maneuver with ease. Thanks to Percy's endless hours of grueling training in the alley's, I even manage a flourish as I step on his floor with my heel. Hard.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I ask innocently as he grabs his foot in pain. I smirk. He's still a wuss. He might be a hotshot now, but inside, I can tell that he's still a wuss.

He drops his foot and looks at me with new appraisal. But instead of saying anything, he lunges again. He attacks me, and for the first time since we came back, I can appreciate how well he's gotten with ththe sword, as well as how, we'll... muscular he's gotten too. Hey, you can't blame me. He had thrown off his shirt at some point during Greek class, and his muscles flexed every time he moved. He didn't even seem to be that ghostly pale anymore.

As the sun beats down on me, I mentally tell Apollo to get lost. I think I hear a laugh somewhere, but that might have been in my head. Oh, what I wouldn't give for some water.

The blade is a bit awkward in my hand, but I have fought with worst against worst. As Nico takes one last lunge at me, I finally get fed up and teach the move that Percy taught me. I catch his blade at the hilt, twist, and it goes clattering to the ground.

For the first time I realize how silent it is, and that everyone was watching us. Nico stared at his sword in shock, and I smirked that I could still beat him. He turned to me in shock, although I wasn't sure why. Had none of them seen a disarming move before?

"Where did you learn that?" He asked me. I shrug, not paying attention.

"What's the big deal? I made a move. So what?"

His dark eyes bore into mine, and for a moment, I was scared that he could see through it all. See that it was me. But instead he shook his head. "Mer, no one has been able to do that perfectly like that at their first training lesson. At least, not since Percy Jackson."


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy**

"_Percy Jackson."_

I freeze at the mention of my name, my blood running cold. I feel my throat clam up as I turn around, and all I can think is that I hope I won't be sewn into Uncle's Underwear when I meet him.

Everyone stops, and we see that Nico is talking to Lauren wide eyed. I scan the situation quickly, trying to see if he figured out our cover. I let out a breath of relief as Lauren squeaks out, "Well, not anymore."

We really need to work on her lying.

Everyone else just kind of shakes it off, and goes back to what they're doing. I look at Malcom, my sparring partner, and he's wiped. Annabeth taught me everything she knew. He's lucky we aren't playing to the death.

I hear the conch signalling lunch, and I make my way over to where Lauren is putting the sword back. I toss my knife, and it embeds itself three inches from her hand, right where it's supposed to hang. She turns around with an irritated scowl on her face, and I flash a cocky smile.

"Sup little sister?" I ask her, staying in role because Will Solace is right behind us. She rolls her eyes.

"Shut=up. You're starting to sound like Apollo."

Shiz.

She didn't see Will. I bristle, and she notices, and her eyes widen slighty. We both stop as we feel Will's hands on our shoulders.

"How d'you know that about my dad?" He looks confused. We both swallow.

"We've met him," LAuren blurts out. I shoot her a look. What exactly is she playing at?

Will narrows his eyes. "How? I haven't seen my dad since the Second Giant War. Like the other gods, he's been avoiding us."

"On the streets," I bud in. Then widen my eyes as I realize that I didn't plan anything else. Thankfully Lauren picks up on it.

"Yes," She says a little too loudly, "On the streets. We've had lots of contact with the gods." Not a lie. She tells that one a lot smoother than when she tried to make something up. I don't blame her. After all the lie drama between the two wars, Lauren tried to steer clear of them no matter what.

Will Narrows his eyes again, but doesn't say anythgin, as we go to the pavilion for lunch. Lauren and I don't speak, instead we eat in silence. My eyes keep brushing over to the Athena cabin, or more specifically, the empty chair at the head of the table. Annabeth still isn't back yet.

As everyone finishes up, I chug the rest of my coke. It's not blue, but it'll have to do. I forgot how hot it got up here in August. We stand to go, we had decided earlier to try our luck on the climbing wall again, when a shadow passes us.

I knew who it was before they even spoke. I don't know if it's just cause Lauren was always able to tell it was him, and she froze, or the fact that it was some natural insitnct. Either way, I prepared myself mentally.

"We're having a meeting at the Big House with the cabin heads. Chiron would like you guys to come," Nico tells us. We nod, and stand stiffly. I steal a glance at my sister, to see her face emotionless. I give her hand a hidden squeeze as we follow Nico to the Big Blue Building.

Everyone is already sitting around the ping pong table like old times. We walk in, standing in the shadows. I lean against the wall, exuding confidence, to make up for the tense air my sister is giving off. I hear a familiar bleat, and it takes all my willpower to go over and hug him.

Grover.

I can see him in my peripherals. His horns are, well, actual horns now, not those little stubs he had when we were kids. He looks older, and more tired. But I guess being Lord of the Wild does that too you. I remember how old Pan looked all those years ago.

Thalia and Phoeboe are here as well, as well as some of the Romans. I don't think I'll ever get used to how old Hazel looks now. And Frank sits beside her, silent, looking like a son of Mars. Nothing like the clumsy oaf I had met all those years ago.

Jason sits casually beside Piper, but he's eyeing us up. I shift, and give him a wolf glare. He seems shocked, and now I know that I've confused him, because only Lupa can teach that. It's something only Romans do.

The table heads are mostly the veterans. Will, Leo, Katie, the Stolls, Nico, and of course, Annabeth. She's sitting beside Chiron. There are also a couple of people I don't recognize, as well as Kyla.

"Kai, Mer, thank you for joining us this afternoon," Chiron greets us, but I can tell he's still miffed about our manners. "We we're just discussing the two of you."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"We're honored," LAuren rolls her eyes sarcastically. Oh dear. We're starting to sound like the Stolls. Annoying and finishing eachothers sentences.

"You weren't claimed last night," Chiron continues. "We need to figure out why."

"Look," I start, leaning back into a more comfortable position, "I don't know what this claiming this is," I make quotations with my fingers, "But what's so important about it anyways?"

"Everyone is claimed at their first bonfire if they're over thirteen. A few years ago, Percy Jackson gave up immortality in exchange for that rule. It's one of the few things the gods still respect," Nico grinds his teeth, "Except for last night apparently."

"You usually getting a sign above your head, or an obvious makr. For example, when LEo first arrived," Piper tells us, "He had a flamming hammer over his head."

"You're one to speak, Beauty Queen," Leo rolls his eyes. HE turns to us, and for the first time since we've arrived, he has that old glint in his eye. "At her firts bonfire she was transformed into a princess."

"I was not!" Piper sits forward, glaring daggers at Leo who's trying tnot to laugh. "It was my stupid mothers fault. It was just a dress change," She muttered. Jason chuckles and wraps his arms around her.

"Sure it was, Pipes. Sure it was."

"I still don't see why he gets to call you nicknames and I don't," Leo grumbled.

"Back on track," Thalia shoots them a look. I notice that as she watched them, she looked a bit more normal. "We need to solve this now."

"Is there a chance that they're just clear sighted mortals?" Rachel asks. Nico shakes his head.

"They can't be. They don't have that aurora," He says. Rachel snorts at him.

"Oh yeah Mr. Hotshot. Becuase you can totally read auroras."

Nico rolls his eyes, but brushes the comment off.

"The question," Chiron cuts into out banter, "Is were you claimed before coming here?"

We both swallow, and our palms go sweaty. I catch Mr. D's eye. He's sitting in the back corner, watching us intent;y. Normally when I meet his gaze, I see horrible visions of drunks and dolphins. But this time Isee something worst.

Curiousity.

And sympathy.

I close my eyes, forcing myself to look away, and meet Nico's dark gaze instead. I shake my head for us. "Lasy I checked I've never seen a glowing thingy above our heads. Have you Mer?"

She shakes her head. "Nope."

Everyone looks disgruntled "Well, what do we do now?" Katie asks. Then the scariest thing I've ever seen happens. Travis leans over and wraps his arm around her shoulders. She snuggles closer to his chest.

W. T. D?

Since when did Travis and Kaite start dating? Like, wow. Aphrodite, I have to seriously congratulate you on that one. I would have never thought it. After they had put those chocolate bunnies on the Demeter cabin roof when we were kids, I've always thought they would kill eachother. Guess not.

"We watch," Annabeth speaks for the first time. Everyone turns to her. Her storm gray eyes are calculating, but she's still staring past everyone, looking for a ghost. Looking for me.

"Brilliant as always," Chiron tells her, but I'm not listening now, because Annabeth has trained her gaze on me. I stare into her eyes, and for a scary moment, it's like something snaps, and I see the old Annabeth. But then it's gone, before I can be sure. I sigh.

"I think I need to get out of her," Lauren whispers to me. "Go to town tomorrow. You in?"

I want to say yes. I need to get away too. But something that I saw in Annabeth's eyes stop me. I shake my head. "Don't get caught."

She raises an eyebrow as though to ask, _Who, me? _But doesn't say anything as Chiron catches our attnetion again.

"We'll watch, and we'll determine. We will find your parent," Chiron tells us. But as I catch Annabeth's gaze one last time, I can't help but know that they will eventually. We will slip up, to Hera's can only hope that they won't.

But as I've learned from previous experiences, hope, can be a very dangerous thing indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lauren**

"Remember what I said," I hear my brother groan into his pillow. I kiss his head quickly, before leaving the cabin.

"Will do," I mutter.

The camp is quiet at this time of day. I only have a few minutes before sunrise. The air is brisk, and I'm glad for the warm sweater that I'm wearing today. It's a good thing no one is up. They would be shocked at what I'm wearing.

Instead of my usual black slutty clothes, I'm wearing normal straight leg jeans, and fuzzy brown boots that lace up my legs. A forest green three quarter length sweater replaces my usual black shirt, and a brown knitted hat rests a top my blonde tufts of hair.

I feel like Lauren. Not Mer. At least, if I try and forget about my disfigured face.

I walk quickly to Thalia's pine tree, my satchel hitting my thigh with every step. I crest the hill just as the first rays of sun peak out. I close my eyes as a blinding flash happens. When I reopen them, a Ferrari awaits in front of me. A cocky blond haired god reaches over and opens the passenger door for me.

"Need a ride?"

I roll my eyes at Apollo, but climb in and shut the door behind me. I slouch in my chair, as he takes off at ridiculous speeds.

"So, how's it going?" He tries to spark up some small talk. I shoot him a glare.

"Besides the fact that my aunt is making my life miserable?" I ask, "Just peachy."

Apollo chuckles kind of awkwardly. "You shouldn't be so hard on her. Like, I'll admit that she-"

"Did you vote for our banishment?" The question blurts out of my mouth before I can stop it. I mentally slap myself, reminding myself that I'm with a god who could literally fry me if he wanted.

"No." He finally tells me after a moment. "I didn't. Personally, I thought it would have been fine, that enough of us would have outvoted Hera," He sighs, I lean back into the warm leather seats. "I never thought she could be so persuasive."

My right hand subconsciously reaches up to trace the scar on the right of my face. The jagged, mutilated flesh was a result of her persuasivness. Apollo notices what I'm doing. I feel his hand reach out and touch my shoulder. I don't look at him.

"I am sorry."

Those words burn into my mind. To hear a god apologize is rare, but I feel nice because I know that Apollo is one of the few gods who mean it. I finally get the courage to smile at him.

"I know. It just... hurts, sometimes," I admit. My face grow dark. "I suppose I should be thankful though. It disgusts Nico and everyone else, and in essence is keeping them alive," I mutter. I turn to my cousin, who has his eyes focused on the road. "Do we ever get a happy ending?"

The question slips out of my mouth, and immediately Apollo's face closes. I bite my lip.

"You know I can't answer that," He says in a scary low voice. I swallow. Thankfully, he pulls over. The sun car halts to a stop in the middle of times square. The mortals point, and no doubt see some rich person or whatever. I step outside of the car, and shut the door.

"Thanks Apollo," I whisper. I turn and start to walk away, hoping to every god except Hera that he doesn't blast me.

"Yes.". I stop in my tracks and turn around, confusion no doubt evident on my features. Apollo almost deflates, and stares at me with sad eyes, but the smallest of smiles play across his face. "Yes, Lauren. You guys do have a happy ending," He tells me.

I stare at him, the cruel feeling of hope surging through me, and I smile. A genuine smile. Which makes him smile back at me with his blinding million watt smile. He slides a pair of sunglasses on, the turns to me as I hear him start the engine again.

"But if anyone asks," He shoots me a wink, "You heard that from Fred."

I chuckle as he dissapears in a ray of light, remembering our encounters with 'Fred'. I shoulder my satchel again, before heading off through times square. I quickly blend in with the crowd, dodging through people. As I was to the nearest Starbucks, I can't help but think that if I hoped in a taxi and headed down the road, I could be home. Really home.

A pang of longing pushes into me, and I hide the thought into the deep recesses of my mind. It's best not to think about my mom and Paul.

As I walk into Starbucks, I realize that it's already eight in the morning. I walk up to the cashier, and order a chai tea latte, with a muffin. I actually pay for it, (With mortal money that I pick pocketed from the Stolls) and find a seat in a back corner. There's a window beside the two person table, and sit down with my back to the store. The window opens to a less busy street, and it's actually quite a quaint little spot.

I sip at me hot tea, closing my eyes and trying to let everything go. Somethings are just so hard. I try to remember back before all of this crap was in our lives. I can see the halls of Yancy academy. Smell my mothers homemade blue chocolate chip cookies, see her American coloured work uniform. Even Gabe, and his horrible buddies seem more like a dream than a nightmare now.

I can remember when the hardest thing in my life was worrying about the next math test I was going to have, or trying to convince the headmaster that something wasn't Percy and I's fault. The way that Percy would fall asleep in math class, even Mrs. Dodds-

Image ruined.

I sigh as I open my eyes. That trip to the museum was the beginning of our end. I sigh and break off a piece of the muffin, savoring the warm blueberry taste. I open my bag, and pull out my book, intent on writing something. Instead, my eyes keep drifting to my right wrist, where my tattoo lays exposed for the first time since we got to camp. I run my finger over the words embedded into the intricate design.

I sigh as I open my book to a fresh page, running my hand over the crease so that it'll stay open.

Everybody's waiting

Everybody's watching

Even when I'm sleeping

Keeping my eyes open

I stare at the words my hand wrote, unsure of where they came from exactly. All I know is that they're true, and they hurt like hell. And trust me, I've been to hell plenty of times.

The tricky thing

Is yesterday we were just children

Playing soldiers

Just pretending

Dreaming dreams with happy endings

In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords

But now we've stepped into a cruel world

Where everybody stands and keeps score

I stare at the ink on paper as I pop another chunk of muffin in my mouth.

_Keeping my eyes open_

I sigh. I toy with some other words, but nothing else really comes. Disgruntled, I push my book to the other side of the table, keeping it open in case I have a sudden burst of inspiration. I pull a drawing pad out of my bag, along with a stick of charcoal. I flip through the drawings.

Most of them are dark and depressing, pictures that either Percy or I have drawn over the years. I flip through the fresher ones. A slkeeping figure that I had drawn of Percy in bed in the Hermes Cabin. One of Percy's drawings of me glaring. I suspect he drew that after he cut my hair. I flip to the next one. It's a picture of Nico kissing Drew.

I quickly flip away from that page, unsure as to why I drew it in the first place. I shake my head, and start to sketch the outline of an eye. Then another one. I turn the paper horizontal, so it takes up most of the room. I press harder in certain spots that others, giving the iris a depth I know that's hiding. I loose track of time, my hands covered in black dust, sipping my tea every so often.

It's her eyes.

I realize that after their almost done. Even on paper they look so broken that I want to look away. But I don't. I can't. I suppose Annabeth has always had that effect on me.

I take the piece of charcoal and start to add a bit more depth to her right eye, when a voice breaks into my thoughts.

"That's really good."

I freeze. My hand hovering over the paper, I swallow and close my eyes, saying a quick prayer to any listening god. Then I look up, and my eyes are meet by his dark ones.

He's leaning against the wall, and he must've just shadow traveled here. His clothes are casual, but he still looks like a supermodel. His hair is tousled like he rolled out of bed, and he is definitely wearing cologne. He's wearing clothing similar to what he was wearing when he came to camp, skinny jeans, this time dark blue, but today he's wearing a black t-shirt underneath of a blue plaid shirt. His sword hangs casually from his belt.

"I have to say, if it had not been for your scar, I would've assumed you were the wrong person," He gestures to my clothing. I scowl as he sits in the chair opposite of me.

"What are you doing here?" I can't keep the edge out of my voice. He raises his eyebrows.

"Well, seeing as you were missing this morning, and your brother claimed he knew nothing about your whereabouts, Chiron sent a couple of us out searching for you. As to how I found you," He takes a piece of my muffin and eats it, "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

I roll my eyes at him. "I'm not going back until I want to," I growl.

"Figured that," He tells me as I close my drawing. "Which is why I'm going to stay with you, to ensure that you do come back."

"No," I say automatically. This can't be happening. I left to get a break FROM him.

"Too bad," Is all he says. He then grabs my book, which I left open on the table. My eyes widen and I reach for it, but he keeps his hand higher than I can reach. I watch in horror as he reads what I've wrote today.

"Wow," He says as I rip the book back from his hands. I take a deep breath so I don't blow up the glass of water that the person at the neighbouring table is drinking. "Those are really good."

I roll my eyes again. "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you," I say sarcastically.

He narrows his eyes at me as he sits casually in his chair, I avert my eyes, trying to busy myself with my nook so I don't have to look at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like me?" He asks. I roll my eyes. Yeesh, I do that a lot.

"Maybe because I don't." I tell him, standing up and grabbing my bag. I look at the clock and realize that it's already eleven. I had totally lost track of time! I push my chair in, grabbing the remains of my muffin, as well as my empty cup, and toss them into the nearest trash can. I walk away briskly, but can't help notice the squeak of his chair flying back, and his fast footsteps behind me. I'm outside the doors and walking with the crowd before he catches up.

"I think you actually do," He insists. "Maybe you're just trying to hide it."

"I'm hiding a lot more than you'll ever know," I slip, immediately biting my tongue afterwards. Nico looks at me quickly, but I keep walking like a girl on a ,mission. I feel him grab my arm, and I stop and turn to him.

"Look, it doesn't have to be that way," He whispers. But I don't hear him. My breathing hitches in my throat. His dark hair is falling into his equally dark eyes, and the way he's holding my one arm...

_"Lauren, wait," I feel my arm pretty much being ripped from it's socket as I'm turned around and faced with Nico._

_"What is it Nico?" I ask exhasperrated. I'm returning to school tomorrow, leaving camp. The Titan war was over three weeks ago, and Percy and Annabeth have been a lovesick couple since. Everyone has been celebrating. Yet I can't even get the guy I like to take a hint._

_"Can we talk?"_

_I roll my eyes. "We have been talking since lunch, and now it's almost dinner. I need to go find Percy Nico. We have school tomorrow." I pull away. But Nico pulls me back. Perhaps a little too hard, because he pulls me flush against his chest._

_"I know," He whispers, but I'm mesmerized by the way his dark bangs fall into his gorgeous eyes, "Which is why I've been wanting to do this."_

I snap out of it, right before he was going to kiss me. Our ffirst kiss.

"...Mer? Mer, are you OK?" I take a deep breath in, and end my eyes, realizing that I'm as stiff as a board, and Nico is looking at me weirdly. I take a deep breath and turn away before he can see the tears that brim in my eyes.

"Mer? Hey, wait a second!" He follows me, but I'm walking even faster now. "What was that? Are you going to be alright?" He asks concerned. I shrug him off.

"Look Di Angelo, I'll be fine," I snap. "It was just a memory that was triggered, alright?"

"No, it's not alright!" His voice starts to raise. "You pretty much blacked out on the sidewalk! I think I have a right to know what's going on here!"

"Do you?" I finally scream and turn on him. "Why don't you just go make out with the Aphrodite sluts!" I scream, my face turning into a scowl. As his eyes land on me, they fall onto my scar. The way it ripples when I'm angry. And I finally have my breaking point as I see it in his eyes.

Horror. Disgust. You name it. Nico Di Angelo is horrified with who I am.

And I can't really blame him.

His eyes linger on my scar, and a single tear falls out of my good eye as my fingertips brush the mutilated flesh. His eyes widen as he realizes what he's done, but the damage has happened.

"Wait, Mer," He say more softly, reaching for my arm again. I pull it away, and keep walking. I hear his footsteps behind me, but I don't stop. All I can see is the flash in his eyes, and I can't help but feel sympathy for my cousin Hephasteus if this is what he feels like every time his relatives and loved ones look at him.

I don't pay attention to where I'm walking. I end up in a park, and make my way to a bench. I sit down and stare at the trees numbly, occasionally seeing the face of a tree nymph.

Without looking I feel him sit beside me on the bench. I close my eyes. "I'm sorry."

Those two words jolt me back to a different memory, a painful one that occur ed right after Nico was rescued and Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartar us. He was apologizing for lying to me. I can't help but shake my head at the memory. I had been so worked up because of his lies. Yet, here I was, lying to his face.

"It's fine," I finally mumble. "I over reacted. I guess you could say I kind of have a traumatic past," I admit, staring as I see a tree nymph morph out of a tree, pick a flower, and give it to a passing Satyr. She giggles, and he blushes. I watch as he leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she vanishes in a green poof before he can.

"I kind of figured that." I stare at him confused. He sighs. "The way you dress and act. I figured that something must have happened to make you like this. Seeing you dressed like this," He gestures to my plain clothes, "Confirmed it."

I nod. "Oh."

We sit quietly for a few minutes, and I ponder what he's said. "Those were really good lyrics by the way," He tells me. I smile.

Instead of another witty response I say, "Thanks. And about what I said earlier," I hesitate slightly, "It really does mean a lot coming from you. My brother and I actually really enjoy your music."

Surprisingly, he doesn't say anything egotistical like I expected him to. Instead he chuckles quietly. "Sometimes music is the only thing left to enjoy in this life."

I don't say anything, understanding his meaning more than he realizes. I pull out my book and end it to the lyrics I had written earlier, and reread them. Suddenly, the perfect lyrics pop into my head for the next part.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown _

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout _

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping _

_Keep your ey-eyes open _

_Keep your ey-eyes open _

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

"So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard," Nico whispers beside me. I turn and look at him confused.

"What?"

He shakes his head, and then gestures to my book. I hesitantly hand him the pencil and watch him scribble.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard _

_Every lesson forms a new scar _

_They never thought you'd make it this far _

I state at the lyrics, impressed, before taking the pencil wordlessly from him.

_But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you _

_It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now _

_But you've got something they don't _

_Yeah you've got something they don't _

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

I stare at the words a moment more before slowly closing my book. Keep my eyes open. Which is a little difficult in my case of only having one good eye. Nico clears his throat as my fingers brush the torn flesh again.

"How did the two of you get that, by the way?" He asks. I hesitate, before remembering Percy and It's cover story.

"We were part of a group," I hesitate again, "You could actually say it was a family. Our boss's wife was terrified that we were going to take over the gang, because we were gaining so much of everyone else's loyalty. So she kicked us out, and left us with a permanent reminder."

Nico's quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be rejected by people."

I raise my eyebrows at him and snort. "Please. You're the most famous, heck even talented guy, at that camp place of yours."

He looks sad, and his eyes land on a large rock. It clicks in my brain, and I try not to gasp. Crap. I came straight to an entrance of the Underworld without even meaning to. This was the door Nico took Percy down to bathe in the Styx. I shiver at the memory.

"Actually, I wasn't always. When I first came to camp, everyone thought I was a creep, and in a way, I was. I dressed like an emo, I spent more time in the realm of the dead than the living, and when I was angry I had a nasty habit of raising skeletons out of the ground," He chuckles mirthlessly. Suddenly I'm taken back to a time where he was just a boy with skin to pale, hair and eyes too black, and always drowning in that ridiculous, oversized aviaters jacket.

"What happened?" I ask, although I already know the story. Nico doesn't say anything, and for a moment I think he's not going to answer my question. I look over and see that he's pulled out his wallet. He pulls a piece of paper out, and hands it to me.

"She did."

I swallow back the boulder that seems to have lodged itself into my throat as I stare at the pictures. I recognized it immediately.

It had been taken in one of those photo booths. I remember the day clearly. We had gone to the mall with Percy and Annabeth, a few weeks before Hera had pulled the stunt with Percy. At the time, life had seemed perfect. Nico and I got celebrated from Percy and Annabeth, and while we were looking for them, we had stumbled across the booth.

I don't recognize the girl in the picture. She has long, wild brown-black hair, that doesn't look like it could be tamed with a brush. She's wearing worn-out Jean shorts, and an off the shoulder blue baggy shirt. The smile on her face is one that I no longer see in the mirror, and her vibrant green eyes are bright, and full of life. She looks like she is a part of the beach.

The boy is the Nico I know. Silky black hair, that was way too long and always falling into his eyes. Pale skin and darker eyes. Black skinny jeans, ripped up the legs, in a size that I could never squeeze into. They both look so happy. So carefree.

The first shot is of the two just smiling into the camera. The second was taken right when Nico decided to tickle me, so he has a mischevious smile on his face as his hands are at my side, and my head is thrown back in laughter.

The third was me getting Nico back, his hanD's in the air as I brought my hand down to punch him. He had an amused, but terrified look on his face, and I was glaring at him. I smiled inwardly at the memory. The fourth was taken as Nico kissed my cheek. His eyes were closed, and mine were wide open in shock. But you could see in my eyes the hidden smile.

The last was the two of us in each others arms. His hands were wrapped arou,nd my waist, and my arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Our for heads were resting against eachothers, and we were staring into each others eyes. The smiles on our faces told the story of two kids, way more in love than they ever thought they were. If the camera had been a second later, it would have caught our lips connecting.

"Her name was Lauren," Nico's voice is tight, and I see him smiling fondly at the photo strip in my hands. I look back at it. The other cry is in my back cket right now as we speak, locked away from the world, with all the other odds and ends from my past.

"She was a daughter of Poseidon, and Percy Jackson's twin sister. Before all of this," He gestured to himself, "She was the only one who saw me as me. The only one who didn't judge me for how I was. She loved me for a me that I didn't even know existed. She showed me how to be myself."

His voice cracks near the end, and he takes the picture roughly from me, before putting it back in his pocket.

"The point is," He clears his throat, "I know what it's like to be the odd new kid. But sometimes it really helps if you let somebody in."

I stand and grab my bag, saying nothing. I finally turn to him. "I wish I could," I tell him tersley. I turn and start to walk away.

"Why not?" He shouts after me. I think of just ignoring him, but instead I stop in my tracks. I turn slightly, looking over my shoulder before carrying on. I close my eyes as I walk forward.

"Because I can't," I whisper as I walk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry it's a shortie. School's starting, so I won't be able to update as frequently. Enjoy ;)**

**Percy**

"Where is she?"

The voice cuts through my sleep, which is as black as my stay in Tartarus. I groan and rollover,not botheringto open my eyes to the harsh light. My bed is kicked, causing my eyes to fly open so fast that my contacts alomst fall out. I blink them back into place quickly.

"Who?" I mutter as I sit up. I pull my long black hair away from my face and into a pony tail. My eyes are met by none other than Nico.

"Mer. She's gone."

I smirk inwardly. Knowing her, she probably got Apollo or someone to give her a ride. "I dunno."

Nico sighs in frustration, before turning to the door where I notice Thalia, Annabeth, and Chiron standing. "He claims to not know," He tells them. Chiron frowns.

"You will need to trackher then," Chiron tells him.

"I can already tell you she's not in the woods or anything. She must be in a city," Thalia says. It's so weird that she still looks fifteen. Wow, I can remember when I was that age. Happy-ish time. Happy-ish times indeed.

Nico nods, and I watch as he disappears into the shadows. No matter how famous that kid gets, he's still a little creep. Chiron turns to me.

"Are you positive you don't know where your sister is?" chiron frowns at me.

"Nope," I pop the 'p'. I slide out of bed, ignoring the look Annabeth gives me. Chiron bristles, but trots away. Thalia stalks intothe cabin.

"Look. I don't know who you think you are, but I will send you to my uncle the hard way if you're lying to us. We've put up with enough Hell in the past few years. We don't need your attitude to top everything off."

To my surprise, I see tears beneath Thalia's glare. I nod and she storms out of the room. No pun intended. Annabeth stands there for a moment, before she speaks up.

"Cause of the drama, classes are cancelled. Most of our senior students and Satyrs are looking for your sister. But Nico will probably find her first."

I hope not. "Why?" I ask, leaving the cabin. Annabeth follows me slowly.

"He can shadow track, which means that if she's passed through any shadows, or is sitting in one, he can find her with a snap of his fingers."

Well, I guess you won't be having a break Lauren. We start walking towards breakfast, Annabeth following me. I don't know why, but that gets on my nerves. I turn around, a scowl on my face.

"Can you go away please?" I ask. I mentally add _Because it's painful for you to be so close, and yet unreachable._

She looks at me dumbly, and that breaks my heart more, because trust me, DUMB is not a word you associate with Annabeth.

"Are you listening to me?" I growl? And then a strange thing happens.

She screams.

I'm immediately taken aback, by the way her body shakes with fear, and her distant eyes lock on me with a strange emotion. She sobs, and people run to us.

"Annabeth are you-"

"Leaveme alone Luke!" She screams, her eyes becoming even more unfocused. "I trusted you!"

The realization hits me like a brick wall. My fingers come up and brush at my scar subconsciously. Thalia runs over, and gives me a glare. Then she notices how I'm holding my scar, and the way that Annabeth keeps yelling Luke's name in between sobs. It becomes clear to her rather quickly.

"Annabeth look at me," Thalia grabs the side of her face, she looks at her in the eyes. "Annabeth, Luke is dead, remember? He died five years ago. That's Kai, Annabeth. Look at the scar. Look, it's on the wrong side," Thalia mumbles. Slowly Annabeth's breathing slows, and her eyes returned to their normal glossy state. Thalia turned to me.

"Sorry about that."

But I don't say anything, my fingers still brushing my scar. She thought I was Luke. _She thought I was Luke._

I feel my breath catch in my throat, but I push it away. I shake my head at Thalia, before heading to the pavilion.

Breakfast is quiet, with people shooting me stares. I wolf glare back at all of them. And then I make the mistake of glaring at Jason. He gets up after breakfast, and walks over to me, Frank and Hazel by his side.

"And what can I help you with?" I ask, not even bothering looking at him.

"Where did you learn to glare like that?"

I freeze. Di immortals.

"You pick alot of things up on the streets," I finally tell him slowly. "Why?"

Jason shakes his head, and his determination washes out of his eyes. "Nothing. It's just quite similar to something Romans are taught. Thought you might be one, but you are definitely a Greek," He says in a way that isn't insulting, but a just a fact.

"So, what's your Roman camp like?" I ask as we walk along, genuinly curious. Jason shrugs.

"More structured than how it is here. We seperate into cohorts, not according to your godly parent. Other than that, it's the same from before we were united with the Greeks."

"Yeah, Octavian is still an ass," I hear Frank grumble. I smile. As we alk through camp, I realize something is ugging me, but I have no idea what it is. Until it finally clicks.

"Why aren't there any couples?"

The three of them stiffen at it. I realize that I haven't seen Frank of Hazel join hands during the walk. Piper and Jason aren't making out whenever they can like they used to, and I haven't even see the Satyrs chasing the tree nymphs like they used to.

"After the giant war," Hazel tells me in a tight voice, "The gods banned demigod couples. Technically it was only supposed to be the children of major gods with major gods, but no one really dates anymore. After what happened to the Jacksons, we took the hint."

"Oh," I took the hint. But I'm still confused. "But, it's obvious that some kids like eachother," I think of the looks I've caught between Nico and Kyla, and Travis and Katie. I stop short. "Travis said he had a girlfriend from the Demeter cabin too."

Frank sighs. "We... have relationships," He starts slowly, "But they can't be serious. Most of us prefer not to have a relationship at all. Very few, like Travis and Katie, actually admit to dating."

"Oh,' I say, not trying to show my interest. "So, what do you guys do for kicks around here then?"

For a moment, I see something of the old Hazel flash in those gold eyes. But then it's gone as she shrugs. "Normally train, or prank some unsuspecting fools. To be honest, we haven't been here since the winter solstice."

"Cool," I say. Then i remember something else. "Hey, what was the horse dude saying about lack of contact with the gods?"

"Chiron," Frank emphasizes his name, "Was explaing that other than Mr. D, we don't talk to the gods anymore. Some of us think that they passed a law between themselves. We are actually some of the few who were in the last presence of the gods."

"And others say they're scared," Jason mutters. Hazel nudges his rinbs, but I caught it anyways. Jason sighs. "Look, nothing can be for sure, but when Annabeth first got out of Tartarus," I shiver tat the word, "She wouldn't stop muttering about the gods being scared, and Gaea being right," We just thought she was real confused, but we aren't so sure."

I swallow the lump in my throat as I remember my time Tartarus, with Gaea swirling in my mind. Lauren explained to me about the Ancient prophecy. I wonder if that was what Annabeth was talking about.

"Did you consult your oracle chick?" I ask.

"Of course," Hazel looks irritated. "She started a prophecy, but only got out three words before Jupiter blasted her with lightening. When she came to, she couldn't remember anything about it, and hasn't restated the prophecy once."

"the gods are hiding something," Frank growls. And for the first time in a long time, I smile. A little manically, but it's a true smile, none the less. Because I can see the discontent in the camps now. The suspicion.

So Hera better get ready for the rebellion.

**What would you guys say if I said I was thinking of discontinuing this fanfiction?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lauren**

I wish Percy hadn't gone.

Today's August 18th. We're officially 21. Yippee. Not.

I sigh as I make my way through camp. Everyone's gloomy, and have been for the past few days. I don't think Nico's even left his cabin in the last 72 hours, and Annabeth had to be taken to the Big House because everything was triggering hysterical break downs. Percy left at noon, and headed to town. He's going to go find himself a bar, and not crawl out of it till tomorrow.

I don't know why I didn't go with him. I should've. My friends are all depressed because they think I'm dead, my brother is trying to drink himself dead, and I haven't seen my mom in years.

Great twenty first birthday.

I walk past the cabins. People have been giving speeches commemorating the wars since Perce left. It's officially dinner, but I'm not hungry and everyone's to busy sniveling to bother with food. Pfft. Why are they crying? We're the ones who have to put up with Hera and Hell, although I'm pretty sure they are one and the same.

My hair has grown, so now it's pass my shoulders. I know I should cut it and dye it again, but I can't bring myself to do it. Especially not today. I forgot how much I loved my black hair. As of now, a good four inches of the black is showing, with about an inch of the tips still bleached blonde. I run my hand through the mess, and continue on behind the cabins.

When I get there, I find Kyla, Frodo, and Leo leaning against the back of the Hephasteus cabin. They shoot me a solemn look.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Frodo asks me. I shrug and join them.

"Somewhere away from the gloom," I mutter. "You could mistake this place as the Underworld, if you exchanged the nymphs for spirits and Chiron for Charon."

"What do you guys think it's like?" Leo asks kind of wistfully.

"You aren't missing out on anything," I mutter underneath my breath. But Frodo catches it and stares at me shocked.

"Wait, you've been to the underworld?"

Shoot.

Yeah, I didn't think shoot.

"Um," I give an awkward chuckle. Percy always says I'm the worlds worst liar. I guess we're about to see. "Yes?" I say more like a question.

Leo squints at me, like he's seeing me in a new light. I gulp, but hide my left side with my hair, and scrunch my features up slightly to make my scar ripple. He shakes his head.

"Why were you guys there" Kyla asks me curiously. I shrug, but my mind races a mile a minute to try and compute a reasonable answer.

"Had some business with the Kindly Ones," I say. Well, the best lies are based in the truth. "Nothing important."

"Nothing important!?" Frodo's eyes widen. "Do you know how many people have made it to the Underworld, and have come back alive?"

I act nonchalant. "Well, now you can add two more to that number.". My skin starts to crawl, and I know that I'm going to slip up sometime soon. Better to bail now. "Um, I'll see you guys around."

They mutter bye, before Frodo starts talking again, and Kyla and Leo keep on staring at each other. I shake my head, and head down to the one place I can think, that isn't a part of camp.

I slip my shoes off, so the warm sand goes between my toes. The sun is setting, shining the beach in a golden light, and as soon as I smell the salty air, my shoulders loosen. We haven't been to the beach forever.

As soon as my feet touch the water, I close my eyes in pleasure. My voice is barely a whisper. "Hi dad."

We've only talked to my father a number of times, since we can't exactly go visit him anymore. It's been more than a couple of years, and I do miss him. I feel a soft caress on my mind, but he doesn't respond. I sigh and sit down, my feet still in the briny water.

"You know, your brother was in a similar position when I came and visited him here too."

The voice startles me, and I look up to see Hermes beside me, in his running suit, a bag at his side. I smile at him sadly.

"Yeah. If you hadn't given him those vitamins, I'd still have a rodent for a brother," I laugh mirthlessly. He smiles, then pulls three parcels from his bag. He hands them to me.

"Gifts from the family. I'd stay, but I need to go find your brother to give him his," Hermes smiles at me softly. I nod numbly taking the three packages. I close my eyes as he disappears in the light. Two voices tug at my conscious.

"We would have got you one too deary, but we couldn't decide on what," Martha's voice is just how I remember it.

"I bet she would have liked a rat," I hear George grumble, and then they're gone.

The first is a blue package, and I know it's from my father. I hold it for a while, just looking at it, before getting the nerve to tear it open. Inside is a beautiful hair clip, a starfish with several shells. I hold it in my hand, closing my eyes, a tear trickling out.

the second package is from lady Athena, much to my surprise. I open it quickly, a hard cover book falling out. I pick up the card, and read it. _Thought you could do with some reading material. Not all of Barnacle Beards children are idiots. _I chuckle to myself, before reading the cover. I smile. It's the Fall of Five, the fourth book in a book series I was reading. I make a mental note to send Athena an offering.

The third package is black, and reeks of death, immediately indicating who it's from. My brow creases, but I open it slowly. Hades is one of the few gods that we haven't had any contact with since our banishment. Partially because he hates Percy for obvious reasons, and the fact that I was dating his only living son.

I open the envelope, and two black pearl earrings fall into my hand. They are absolutely stunning, in a cold, dark way. They're stud earrings, and old from the looks of them. II'm holding them up to the fading light, when I hear the cursing.

"Surgent... sur..." The drunken shouting rolls over the dunes. I slip the clip and book into my bag, before walking over that way. I'm greeted by a strange sight indeed.

Nico's there, but he's definitely drunk. He looks like his old self today too, in dark jeans and a black shirt. His hair is a bit linger, but not like how it was when we were kids. And his days in his cabin make his skin look sickly pale again. He's holding a bottle, and the liquid keeps on splashing out due to his jerky movements.

"Let me freaking see her!" He shouts, and he didn't say freaking. I look closer and realize he's standing in front of a hole he's suggested, a weird mist clinging to the edges. Immediately a chill crawls down my back as I realize that he's talking to the spirits. And then I see her, Bianca. She's standing in front of Nico, a sad expression on her face.

"Brother, we go through this every year. Father won't allow it," She says slowly. Nico scowls at her.

"I don't care what father says. Show me Lauren!" He screams, taking another swig from his bottle. I clue in what he's trying to do.

Bianca shakes her head. She still looks like a twelve year old. "I'm sorry Nico. We aren't even allowed to speak with her. I don't know why father does this, especially when you deserve to talk to her. But I must go. Please don't drink to much more," She says, before swirling into mist.

Nico starts cussing again, pouring more booze into the hole. This time, as he chants, instead of another spirit appearing, Hades appears.

"Son," Hades nods solemnly. Nico scowls.

"I stopped being your son the day you took the one person I loved," Nico cursed his father. I involuntarily wince. Even though they are your parent, it's never a good ideas to piss ANY god off.

Hades sighed rather dramatically. "You said the same thing about Bianca."

"Do not bring my sister into this!" Nico snaps, which kind of surprises me since Hades has a point. "I love Bianca. She is my sister, and the one who raised me," He gives Hades a pointed look. "But Lauren was the first person to love me for me. Not for this," He gestured to his designer clothes in ddisgust. "She loved me," He whispered again. "And you are keeping her from me."

"Nico you just-"

"I hate you!" He screams suddenly. "Every bloody one of you!"

Nico flips around and sees me, and Uncle shakes his head before giving me a nod and disappearing. I guess he did know I was watching. Nico still screaming, but due to his drunken state, he trips over his own feet. Out of habit I eush and catch him.

So this is how Uncle Hades hides us. He's banished our 'spirit' as well. Smart I guess. Nico swears and turns around before I can duck out of sight again, and he sees me. His eyes are bloodshot red, suggesting he's. drinking away a hangover.

"What are you looking at?". His words slur. My tongue catches in my throat. When I don't respond he says, "How long were you watching?"

I sigh. "Long enough."

"If you're hear to give me pity, I suggest you leave," He slurs. "Go give it to Annabeth or someone."

"Can I have some?" My voice catches barely, but thankfully he's to drunk to notice. He sits roughly on the sand, and I go near him.

"What?"

I repeat my question. He looks at me skeptic ally, and then He offers me the half empty bottle, and I take a swig before giving it back to him. For the first time I notice the tears running down his cheeks.

"I didn't know you were allowed alcohol here," I blurt. Nico shrugs and scowls at the sinking sun.

"Dionysus pulled some strings. It's... rough for me, this time of year."

"Who were you trying to get?" I ask, referring to his weird talk with Bianca. I haven't talked to him since that day in the park.

He doesn't answer for a long time, before finally saying, "Have you ever missed someone so much that you'd do anything to get them back?"

I take another drink before answering. I'm tempted to say no, but, "Yes," slips out instead.

He nods slowly, looking at the horizon, but he doesn't say anything more. We sit in silence for a while, sharing the drink. c My head gets lightheaded and fuzzy, but I keep my feet in the water, so I don't go completely drunk.

"Four freaking years," He sobs, dousing it with another slurp of the foul smelling liquid.

"Some things happen for a purpose," I offer weakly. He shakes his head.

"We had saved the world. Annabeth and Percy were together. The camps were safe. Everything would have been perfect," He slurred, leaning heavily on my shoulder. I know I should push him off, but I don't. "I was going to ask her to e my official fiancee."

"At seventeen?" I blurt. I can feel his tears on my shoulder.

"Ya. Percy was going to do the same for Annabeth. He was my best friend. We talk led about having our weddings together, having our kids around the same time and everything. Then they were bloody gone," His mood turned sour.

Wow, my brother is never going to hear the end of this one. Even Annabeth and I hadn't thought far enough ahead for kids. Heck, we still felt like kids ourselves back then.

Nico is really drunk, and he's starting to pass out. He's blubbering on my shoulder, and I slowly lay him out on the sand. His eyes are getting heavy, the empty bottle rolling out of his fingers.

"You look like her, you know," He whispers, catching me off guard.

"What?" I look at him. The ghost of a smile plays on his lips.

"That's why I'm so hard on you. You remind me of her," He started muttering before he closed his eyes and stopped.

I sat there for who knows how long, holding his passed out body. As much joy as I feel when he says that, it hurts too. I sigh, and carefully move his black bangs out of his face as the last of the dying sun rays flirt around us. It's stupid, really really stupid. but I can't help myself.

I press my lips gently to his. The bitter taste of alcohol lingers, as well as the cold feeling from him not being awake. But beneath all of that, I still feel it.

The tiniest spark.

A slight tingle.

And the tear rolls off my cheek, and onto his.

"I love you," I whisper. His black eyes flutter open.

"I love you too Lauren."

Then he passes out for good.

**Hey everyone! I am here, and it looks like I will be till this story is finished. I didn't realize that many people actually liked this. I'll finish it for you, although I warn you, it will be drawing to a close soon. I just want to wrap up this fan fiction, and one of my Austin and Ally ones as well with school starting and all. I have a really busy schedule between piano, theory, volleyball, volunteering, working, and homework for writing, physics, french, and law. So I'll try to post soon, but no promises!**

**Also, IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**Angel of Darkness will get you is doing a contest. She's having several authors who have OC's who are daughters of Poseidon, and she's doing a competition. She's giving us a scenario, and we have to write a short story on how our OC would respond to it. She's already posted mine, and you can vote for which one you like more. So please read it and vote for Lauren!**

**Other than that, thank you for the reviews, it is you guys that I'm continuing for! Thank you thank you thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy**

My head is pounding, and not just because of all the shots I took LEGALLY last night. Athena's words swirl in my mind, making me wince.

"_I approve of you."_

Really? She had to wait until now to say that? Of course she approves of me when there is absolutely no way for us to ever be together again. I groan and rub my temples. I feel someone pat my head, and I know who it is instantly.

"Now now Perce, do you now understand why y don't drink yourself stupid?" Lauren asks me as I moan and try to open my eyes. I manage to roll over.

"Because then I have to wake up in the morning?" I moan. She rolls her eyes. Something is wrong. She looks fidgety. "What is it?"

Lauren fidgeted some more, not quite meeting my eyes. "Um, well, last night, I had caught Nico... trying to get in touch with our spirits. And of course, Unclear Hades wouldn't let him, but he was drunk off his bottom, and we started talking, and some thing might've slipped and now-"

"Lauren," I cut her off. "Get to the point."

"I kissed him, alright?" Lauren whisper shouts as she realizes that others are starting to wake up. I lower my voice as well.

"What? Why would you do that. You can be such an idiot some times," I accuse her. Then I immediately soften as I realize that she has a tear running down her cheek. It freezes me in spot. Lauren hardly ever cries.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, wrapping her in a hug, and that's when I feel how hard she's shaking. I feel horrible for getting mad at her now, because I know that if I had the same chance with Annabeth, I would have kissed her too. "Hey, it's going to be alright."

"Alright?" Lauren's voice is almost hysterical. "Percy, we're the ones of an Ancient prophecy. Our own family is terrified of us. I've probably just doomed us to hell. How is everything going to be alright?"

"Because," I tell her, "You are Lauren Jackson, and I'm Percy Jackson. Everything will always be alright, Mer," I say quickly as I see the Stolls wake up. They bumble out of the cabin and towards the bathrooms. Lauren wipes the tear from her face.

"What should we do?" Lauren asks me. I sigh.

"See how much Nico remembers. If he was as drunk as you say, and passed out cold, or hung over real bad, then I don't think we'll have anything to worry about."

"OK," She says much more confidently now that she has something to do. She slips from the bunk, not bothering to change out of her wrinkled CHB shirt and sweatpants into her normal slutty attire. Even though I'm the one who insisted she dress like that, I must say I miss when she used to dress like this too.

I stay in bed for a couple minutes longer, and end up falling asleep again, due to the pounding headache that formed. When I wake up again, it's three in the afternoon and the cabin is empty. I drag my aching body from bed, and change in there since no one is here. I pull my long hair into a pony tail, then think better of it and let it fall into my face. I definitely look like a hoodlum.

The sun is way too bright as I leave the cabin. I wonder if classes are still canceled. I hope they are, because there is no way that I can focus with this bad of a hang over. Maybe Lauren was right. Maybe I was a little too excessive.

As I stumble around, feeling the grumbling in my stomach, I head to the kitchen, hoping to snag something without the harpies noticing. I make my way there slowly, and when I open the door, it seems empty. I slid in silently, a heat wave incasing me due to the lava the harpies wash in. I remember when Annabeth, Tyson and I were on dish duty thanks to Tantalus. I smile at the memory.

Just as I'm about to reach for an apple, a voice behind me says, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Yup yup yup."

I whirl around, sliding the apple into my pocket, and am face with a harpy. But something roots me in place. And then I realize what. Even though she's plumper than the last time I saw her, and her scars have faded, this is definitely Ella.

She stares at me. "Power rises, yet power falls, To family, is worst of all, From generation, to generation, Sending the old's, condemnation."

"Repeating in an endless wake," I finish the prophecy silently, shivering. "The cycle can only once, ever break. How do you know that Ella?" I ask, terrified. She had just quoted the great prophecy. The one that scared Hera into starting this mess. Ella simply ruffles her feathers. Thank goodness she's scatterbrained and doesn't realize that I know her name without her telling me.

"Happening today. Yup yup yup. Unwind, Neal Shusterman, page 217." She says as she quotes. Again I shiver. I read Unwind in school, or at least, when I went to school. It's about disobedient kids who get unwound., which was pretty much death, no matter how sugar coated soceity made it.

Disobedience. Death. Coincidence? I hope so.

Ella starts muttering about random things, so I take that as my cue to leave. I'm much more awake now. The first time Lauren told me that prophecy, I had been angry. The second time I was sad. Now I just feel numb.

I walk through camp absentmindedly, kids walking pass, avoiding me. I would too.

I head to the arena, hoping a bit of sword work will cool me down. No one's there, so against my better decisions, Ipull out Riptide and uncap it. As the sword growsin my hand, I can't help the smile that grows on my face. I forgot how well balaced it is for me.

I take all my agression, all my years worth of bottled sadness, and direct it to hacking dummies apart. The sun is hot, I'm sweating hard, but I don't take a break. All I can do is picture Hera's freaking head on a dummy as I hackit to pieces. And then I hack apart one of myself, angry that all I can do is pretend to rip Hera to pieces.

I don't even notice when someone comes up behind me.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

I spin around to see a familiar mob of blonde curls, and equally distant eyes. I groan. "Go away Annabeth."

But I realize a second to late that Riptide's out. And as she looks at it, her expression goes from distant, to how it used to be. Her focused eyes widen in shock, and she slowly looks at me. I forgot how intense her eyes could be.

She takes a tentative step forward, as though I might disappear. Which I really really really want to right now. But I'm frozen in spot. How could I have been so stupid? This is just the opportunity Hera was looking for.

Hera.

I stumble backwards as she comes closer, and her outreached hand which almost touched my cheek hesitates. If she touches me I know it will be endgame.

And so I run. I run as fast as I can, dropping Riptide, knowing it will re-appear in my pocket later. And from behind me, I hear the worst thing ever. It makes me wince, and run harder.

"_Percy!" _

Why's everything so blurry? Oh wait, I'm crying. I can hear Annabeth running behind me, but my years on the streets have paid off because I'm still faster than her. Kids look at me strangely as I zoom by, with Annabeth hot on my heels. But she won't give up.

Finally I make a cutback between the cabins, and I think I've lost her. But I'm on guard. She won't stop until she finds me.

And that's when I hear the growl right when I hear Lauren call, "Kai!"

And I turn a fraction of a second too late.

And I reach for me sword that didn't return because it was left in sword form.

And the hellhound attacks.

I scream in pain as I feel it's claws rip across my stomach so deeply I'm sure I'm completely in shreds. And then I see a familiar short sword stab into the beasts back, as it crumples to dust. Everyone's aroused now, and coming closer. But I can't focus on everyone. My breathing comes in short gasps, and my vision starts to turn fuzzy.

Right as I see Chiron walk up, concern on his face, my sister wails, "Percy hang in there."

I can see the confusion, and then cognition on people's faces as their eyes go wide. But I don't care anymore. I bring a hand that is a lot heavier than I remember, up to touch Lauren's cheek. It's covered in blood.

"I'm sorry," I cough, blood appearing on my lip. Lauren shakes her head.

"You're going to be alright. Hang in there," She says.

And that's when they appear

Hera, our father, Athena, Hades, and Apollo. I have to blink to make sure I'm not seeing thiings. Chiron looks more than shocked, until I remember that the gods haven't communicated with them since we left.

"Hera, what's the meaning of this?" Chiron gestures to us. It takes all my willpower not to black out. But Hera doesn't answer Chiron. Rather, she looks at us.

"You had one rule to abide by as your punishment," Her voice is cold. "And both of you broke it. If I had my way, I'd tear everyone to pieces in front of you right now." And I know she would. But then she adds. "Unfortunately, I've been out-voted."

My eyes which were starting to close now open wide in shock. Hera shakes her head,as our father, the one god we haven't really spoken too since being banished, steps forward.

"Percy, Lauren, we hope you can forgive us for the wrongs we have commited, he starts slowly. We though we were doing it for everyone's best interests, but now we can see that it wasn't."

Both Hades and Athena nod. But my vision is going fuzzy. "We've out-voted Hera," dad continues, "And have come to the consensus that you may stay at camp now as yourselves. Hera sent the hellhound, and we're sorry that it wasn't stopped in time, son."

Apollo steps forward, and the only way I can tell it's him, is because of the golden hair. He puts his hands over me, as Lauren backs up a bit. "This is going to hurt alot, and you won't wake up till this evening," He tells me apologetically.

And that's when I feel the fire move across my lacerations. I scream as pain envelops me. Hera is saying something, but I can't focus. The world is dizzy. I hear Hera say, "I'll still be watching you."

And then I slip into blackness.

**And so the secrets out! Jus would like everyone to know, there will be about two more chapters I think. Thanks for the support, and please review!**


End file.
